Hidden Feelings: Sentimientos Encontrados XD
by Skyrus no Danna
Summary: Cuando el plan de la venganza toma un rumbo distinto al planeado. ¡¿Que pasara ahora que tras varios años de su partida, Sasuke no logra sacarse a alguien de la cabeza y que cuando el momento de tomar venganza llegue... Akatsuki salga con tarugadas!
1. Diversos Sucesos

Capitulo 1

Era una mañana tranquila de verano, la tranquilidad del ambiente hacia que el tiempo transcurriera de forma lenta, a demás de hacer que la gente se sintiera a gusto, el clima era perfecto no había necesidad de quitarse la ropa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo en el verano el calor no era sofocante.

Se escuchaba una cascada en medio del bosque que en quietud se encontraba esa tarde, al pie de esta se encontraba un chico de cabello negro como el carbón con ciertos destellos azul obscuro sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, meditaba en silencio mientas sentía la frescura del agua caer por su cabeza, seguir por su torso y espalda para terminar en sus piernas y glúteos antes de perderse en la enorme roca en que estaba sentado.

Su expresión era calma pero a la vez turbia, al parecer algo en lo que pensaba le molestaba rotundamente ya que de un momento a otro hizo una mueca de molestia y enojo. Abriendo los ojos miro al cielo azul sobre su cabeza morena intentando perder aquellos pensamientos en aquel enorme cielo pero había algo en aquel cielo perfecto que no lo dejaba olvidar unos ojos azules llenos de luz, sin mover ni un musculo murmuro un nombre antes de bajar la mirada a sus manos mostrando añoranza por ese ser que ese cielo le recordaba. Cerrando los puños, agito la cabeza cerrando los ojos de nuevo, desvaneciendo aquel rostro de ángel de sus pensamientos una vez más.

Girando la cabeza miro a uno de sus compañeros de equipo acercarse lentamente hacia él, se trataba de Suigetsu, un chico de cabello corto y color blanco. Poniéndose de pie salto de la piedra en la que se encontraba para quedar de frente a su compañero que se detuvo a una considerable distancia a él antes de hablar.

-"Oi, te tengo buenas noticias, Karin encontró a un chico bastante extraño por cierto que sabe exactamente donde está el escondite de la organización Akatsuki." –dijo Suigetsu tranquilo ensartando en el suelo.

-"Excelente llama a Karin y a Juugo partiremos en seguida." –ordeno complacido Sasuke colocando su top blanco de nuevo.

-"Si no hay más remedio…" –comenta para si Suigetsu levantando los hombros y las manos a la misma altura con una mueca de fastidio en todo su rostro.

Sin decir mas ambos chicos se pusieron en camino para encontrarse con sus compañeros que estaban vigilando al extraño chico.

Caminaron en silencio todo el camino hasta la cueva en la que se estaban quedando pero, al momento de llegar se encontraron con una escena que ninguno de los dos se esperaba encontrar jamás.

Frente a ellos estaban sus dos compañeros: Juugo, un chico de cabello alborotado color naranja y Karin una chica pelirroja con gafas; ambos jugando entretenidamente a la pelota con un chico de cabello negro y una máscara naranja con un espiral negro.

-"Suigetsu…qué demonios pasa aquí??" –pregunto Sasuke con una mueca de sorpresa y la ceja levantada.

-"Eh…no sé, juegan???" –pregunto burlándose de la inteligencia de su líder.

-"Eso ya lo vi pero qué carajo sucede con la reputación del equipo Hebi????" –pregunto en voz alta llamando la atención de Juugo y Karin que al verle parado junto con Suigetsu a una moderada distancia de la cueva con una mirada totalmente reprobatoria pero sorprendida en todo el rostro detuvieron lo que hacían al instante poniendo un porte más serio pero fingido.

-"Hey, Sasuke-kun…" –dijo nerviosa Karin agitando la mano al igual que Juugo.

Aclarando su garganta Sasuke camino hacia la cueva pasando junto a sus compañeros deteniéndose justo detrás de ellos.

-"Pasare por alto esta falta de seriedad pero solo por esta vez…espero no se vuelva a repetir por el bien de ambos…" –advirtió Sasuke serio antes de entrar a la cueva.

Ambos jóvenes dieron un suspiro de alivio al ver que se habían salvado mas Suigetsu solo los veía con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro blanco.

-"Jeje… que estúpidos se veían haciendo eso… hay porque no cargo una cámara de video??" –comenta decepcionado antes de sacar una pequeña libretita con un conejo estilo chibi en la portada y anotar algo antes de guardarla de nuevo.

-"Bueno… y ya le dijiste Suigetsu??" –pregunto Juugo intentando cambiar el tema, su cara ya más seria al contrario que Karin quien se sentó en el pasto a platicar con el chico de cabello negro.

-"Si partiremos en seguida." –Respondió Suigetsu sentándose junto a Karin. –"A todo esto… como se llama el raro este??"

-"Tobi." –dijo simple la joven pelirroja.

-"Tobi es un buen chico!!" –grito Tobi alzando los brazos y abrazando a Karin por la espalda.

-"Si!! Tobi es un buen chico!!" –afirmo Karin riendo y tomando a Tobi por las manos ambos riendo felizmente.

-"Bien ya basta de estupideces y niñerías, Karin, dile a tu 'amiguito' que nos lleve con Akatsuki." –ordeno Sasuke saliendo de la cueva cargando su espada.

-"S…si Sasuke-kun…" –dijo temerosa Karin mirando a su demandante líder parado frente a ella y Tobi. –"Tobi… puedes llevarnos con Akatsuki??" –pregunto con una sonrisa mirando a Tobi sobre su hombro.

-"Tobi puede llevar a Karin-chan y a sus amigos con Deidara-senpai pero no cree que le agrade a líder-sama que lo interrumpan en la junta." –contesto Tobi rascándose la nuca.

-"Como si a mí me interesara eso! Llévame ahora mismo con Itachi, baboso!!!!!!!!" –Ordeno Sasuke perdiendo toda la paciencia.

Por otro lado en una de tantas aldeas de los alrededores de un enorme bosque un chico de cabellos rubios caminaba por las calles cargando varias bolsas con víveres que acababa de comprar. Se encontraba divagando mientras caminaba, sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo llamaba desde su espalda.

-"Oi!!!!!!!! Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!! Te estoy hablando, sordo!!!!" –grito una joven chica de cabello castaño en dos bolitas sobre su cabeza.

-"Que… ah Tenten!! Disculpa estaba distraído, que necesitas?" –pregunto con una sonrisa y deteniendo su caminata.

-"Necesito que me ayudes a elegir el regalo de Neji, mañana cumplimos ya 2 meses de novios y no se me ocurre que regalarle." –dice desesperada la joven chica con los puños cerrados.

-"Y…porque no le pides a cejas crispadas que te ayude?? Él lo conoce mejor que yo." –sugiere Naruto comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

-"Si… pero digamos que Lee ahorita tiene sus propios problemas…" –responde un poco insegura Tenten poniendo su mano cerrada frente a su boca y viendo al suelo.

-"A que te refires que ocurrió??" –pregunta intrigado.

-"Esque… lo encontraron con Sakura…" –respondió Tenten aun insegura. –"Ya te imaginaras como se armo todo."

-"Hai, me lo imagino, bueno te ayudare, pero primero necesito llevar esto a mi casa primero." –dijo refiriéndose a las bolsas de víveres en sus manos.

-"NO HAY TIEMPO!!!!!! VEN CON MIGO YA LE DIREMOS A ALGUIEN QUE SE LAS LLEVE!!!" –grita desesperada antes de comenzar a jalarlo del brazo y llevándoselo a buscar el regalo de Neji.

****_________________________________________________________________________________________****

**No tengo idea de como es que ocurrio esto o.O puse el prologo de Amos y Mascotas aquí x.X lamento la horrible confusion para aqueyos que leyeron esto y no entendieron nada XD Bueno sin mas les dejo el VERDADERO primer capitulo de HIDDEN FEELINGS, Diversos Sucesos!!**

**Ah, nota importante: Habra mas parejas que la sentral, espero subir pronto los demas capitulos n.n gracias por leer y por sus reviews!!!! Matte ne!!!!**


	2. El Enredo

Capitulo 2

Ese mismo día, Akatsuki tenía una reunión bastante importante que, a pesar de la ausencia de Tobi, no podía esperar más. Reunidos en la parte más alejada y oculta de la guarida de la organización Akatsuki, los miembros activos se encontraban en silencio, escuchando atentamente las palabras de su líder.

-"Como es esto posible!?!?" –pregunto molesto el líder de la organización. –"Estamos empatados!!!!"

-"Entonces de que color serán los azulejos del baño???!" –pregunto preocupada Konan.

-"No se… Kakuzu!" –El mencionado se pone de pie con una calculadora y papeles de cuentas en las manos. –"Cual nos conviene más??"

-"Pues Menta salvaje, señor, saldría con todo ya incluido, $2798.50. Mientras que Pasión Chocolate sale en $2799.00" –dice mirando a las cuentas de su calculadora.

-"Hm… $2799 cerrados???" –pregunta malhumorado.

-"Eh…si, señor…" –responde temeroso Kakuzu.

-"Entonces está decidido! Sera pasión chocolate!!"

-"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?????????" –preguntan todos confundidos

-"PE…pero señor, son .50 centavos más!!!"

-"Exacto!! Así no habrá necesidad de cambio!! Todos de acuerdo??"

-"HAI!!!" –gritan todos excepto Kakuzu poniéndose de pie. En ese momento un estruendoso grito se escucha desde la entrada de la cueva.

-"TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO Y TRAJO NUEVOS AMIGOS A LA CUEVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –grita desde la puerta Tobi corriendo de un lado a otro cargando a Karin sobre su espalda en forma de caballito.

Dando un largo y frustrado suspiro, Pein bajo del estrado donde se encontraba parado y dirigió a abrir la puerta cuando repentinamente la puerta se abre golpeándolo en la nariz y tirándolo al suelo.

-"PREPARATE A MORIR ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!! HOY SERA EL DIA EN QUE VENGE A MI CLAN!!!!!!!!!!" –grita a todo pulmón Sasuke corriendo en busca de Itachi que estaba parado junto a konan quien se alejo dos pasos a la izquierda.

-"Ah, eres tú." –dice aburrido Itachi con un bostezó.

-"Esta vez si te matare!!!!!!!!!!" –Grita mientras corre entre los Akatsukis parados ahí atónitos por su líder y nariz sangrante. En eso, Deidara se atraviesa en su camino sin querer y este lo empuja. –"Muere!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

En eso algo le impide seguir a lo que Sasuke se sorprende, desde detrás de el, Pein lo detiene del hombro con una sola mano y la otra sobre su nariz sangrante.

-"Ahora si… esta me la regresas!!!!!!!!!" –Dijo más que molesto Pein con todos detrás de él intentando detener su sangrado. –"Espero no te molete, Itachi…"

-"Huh??" –pregunta incrédulo Sasuke.

-"Deidara, estas bien???" –pregunta preocupado Itachi moviendo el cabello del rubio para verle la cara completa.

-"Eh? Si un no te preocupes, Itachi-san!" –contesta con un leve sonrojo Deidara haciendo que la expresión de Itachi se relaje y sonría débilmente.

-"Me alegra…" –susurra Itachi ayudándolo a levantarse y abrazándolo protectoramente, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Deidara, lo que dejo a Sasuke totalmente atónito e hizo que el resto de los miembros de Akatsuki dijeran un largo "Awww" por la linda acción de Itachi.

-"En definitiva, Dei-chan eres el único que puedes hacer que Itachi actué de esa manera!!" –dice Kisame limpiándose una lagrimita de felicidad mientras abraza a Konnan.

-"Cierto, cierto!" –dice el resto tomando fotos, video o simplemente viendo cautivados la escena.

-"Que demonios está sucediendo??"- Se pregunta Sasuke aun atónito.

-"Pein…" –dice Itachi con su voz de siempre. –"Haz lo que quieras con mi ototo, no me interesa…"-hace una pausa breve para susurrarle algo a Deidara en el oído que hace que el rubio se ruborice más y sonría tímidamente.

-"Jaja!! Eso quería oír!!!!" –dice con una maliciosa sonrisa Pein y tronándose los dedos.

-"Espera, Pein…" –Dice Sasori serio, todos incluido Pein lo miran esperando que hable, lo que le hace sonrojarse levemente. –"Este… yo…" –comienza a decir arrugando nervioso un pañuelo que tiene en las manos (estilo hinata XD).

-"Joder, ya díselo de una buena vez, Sasori!!" –susurra Hidan detrás de Sasori, que le había conseguido el pañuelo en un principio.

-"Este…" –comienza de nuevo poniéndose más rojo a cada momento.

-"Ehhh… te sientes bien, Sasori??" –pregunta Pein confundido.

-"Toma para que limpies tu nariz!!!" –Dice apenado cerrando los ojos y extendiéndole el pañuelo desechable.

-"Ah…gracias…" –dice confundido Pein rascándose la parte baja de la nuca. Sasori hace una reverencia muy rápida y desaparece de la vista de Pein.

-"Por mi abuela Chiyo… eso fue realmente difícil!!!!!!!"- piensa Sasori agachándose detrás de Hidan aun sonrojado fuertemente.

-"Bien hecho Sasori! Lo hiciste bien aunque el plan era que tu limpiaras su nariz…" –Le dice Hidan agachándose junto a él y usando a Kisame y Konnan como escondite.

-"Bueno… en que estaba???" pregunta Pein limpiando su nariz con el pañuelo que le dio Sasori.

-"Ibas a vengarte de Sasuke." –Dijo Itachi desde la puerta con Deidara a un lado jalándolo del brazo.

-"Cierto…" –Dice antes de voltear a ver a Sasuke que tenía cara de "no mames" escrita en toda la cara. –"Ahora…" –dice haciendo una posición de manos –"Futon: Repussho!!!!!!!!!!!" –grita lanzando una fuerte corriente de aire a Sasuke y compañía (Tobi incluido XD). –"LARGATE DE MI ORGANIZACIÓN Y NO REGRESES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –Les grita mientras estos vuelan por los aires y agitando el puño amenazante.


	3. Desepción

Capitulo 3

Ya eran las 6:30 de la tarde y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y en la aldea d Konoha Naruto caminaba tranquilamente después de terminar de ayudar a Tenten con el regalo de Neji en compañía de Gaara a quien se había encontrado hacia varios minutos y no dejaba de hablar furioso mientras le contaba sobre lo que le había pasado.

-"Bueno pero estas seguro de que sucedió así???" –pregunto Naruto aun cargando sus bolsas de mandado.

-"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MALDITA SEA!!!!!!! ESA PINCHE PELIROSA SE LE AVENTO A LOS BRAZOS Y LEE NO HIZO NADA PARA QUITARSELA DE ENSIMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –Grita furioso Gaara. –"MALDITA PERRA DE PELO ROSA, ME…me…me quito a Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" –dice lo ultimo casi al borde de la lagrima.

-"Gaara…hey tranquilo, no digas eso! Seguro que lo malinterpretaste todo, tebayo!!…" –dijo Naruto intentando levantarle el animo a su amigo.

-"…talvez tengas razón y la zorra esa solo se tropezó…" –dijo con un largo suspiro y ain decaído Gaara.

Así siguieron hablando un largo trayecto. Pero al dolblar hacia la derecha… ambos pararon en seco. Frente a ellos estaban Rock Lee y Sakura besándose (Yak… voy a vomitar Xs).

-"Lee…" -penso Gaara paralizado e incapaz de articular palabra o de retener sus lagrimas.

-"Gaara…" –susurro Naruto triste al ver a Gaara llorando así.

Abriendo los ojos a causa de un muy bajito sollozo, Lee vio que parados frente a él y Sakura, estaban Naruto y Gaara viéndolos fijamente. Pero lo que llamo su atención fue Gaara que tenía la cabeza gacha. Separándose de Sakura lentamente camino hacia Gaara y Naruto con una sonrisa en los labios.

-"Hey Naruto-kun!" –dice con su sonrisa de siempre antes de voltear a ver a Gaara. –"Kazekage-sama, por fin nos vemos, porque se fue sin decir nada? No quiero hacerlo enojar pero debe mantenerse junto a mí, recuerde que soy su guía en su estadía aquí en Konoha." –dice en forma de broma pero en cuanto puso la mano sobre el hombro de Gaara, este lo empujo y salió corriendo sollozando aun más fuerte que antes.

-"Ga-Gaara-sama, a donde va??" –pregunto Lee corriendo detrás del kazekage.

-"Pobre Gaara…"- pensó Naruto sintiendo tristeza por su amigo mientras veía por donde este se había ido corriendo cuando escucho que alguien decía su nombre haciéndolo girar la cabeza.

-"Naruto que le pasa al Kazekage??" –pregunto la babosa de pelo de chicle (ja, sonó cruel pero como se atreve a hacerle eso a mi Gaarita!!!! XO). Naruto la miro por un momento y arrugo el entrecejo antes de pasar junto a ella sin decir nada. –"Hey Naruto te estoy hablando!!" –grito Sakura poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-"Lo lamento, Sakura pero no tengo tiempo para hablar con tigo." –dijo cortante Naruto antes de seguir caminado.

Por otro lado, el equipo hebi estaba recién aterrizando sobre la dura tierra en alguna parte del bosque a excepción de Karin quien aterrizo en los brazos de Tobi (que suerte cayó en blandito!! XD).

-"Maldición!!!!! Maldito Pein, como se atreve a lanzarnos de esa manera!?!?!" –pregunta Suigetsu sobándose el trasero.

-"No se… pero dolió…" –contesto Juugo sobándose la cara. –"Oi… que haras ahora Sasuke? Creo que con esta demostración ya te diste cuenta del poder que pueden llegar a tener, no?" –pregunto mirando a Sasuke sentado junto a él. –"No podremos con ellos nosotros solos, ni siquiera si le rompes la nariz a todos (XD)." –dice lo último en forma de broma a lo que solo Suigetsu se ríe ya que Karin intentaba despertar a Tobi y Sasuke estaba en su mundo.

-"Ese chico llamado Deidara se parece mucho a…"- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Juugo quien seguía llamándolo.

-"Oi, Sasuke!! Me oiste???" –pregunto moviendo la mano frente a la cara de Sasuke.

-"Si, creo que necesitaremos ayuda…" –dice aun en otro mundo. –"Habrá que recurrir a Konoha si queremos derrotar a Akatsuki." –dice convencido.

-"NNNNAAAANNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIII??????????" –gritan a coro Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo.

-"Oi, Sasuke creo que la caída te afecto el cerebro, te sientes bien??" –pregunto Suigetsu preocupado.

-"De que hablas claro que estoy bien, es solo que… aunque deteste decirlo habrá que recurrir a ellos, a demás ya han peleado con ellos antes, tal vez puedan sernos útiles, después los matamos también." –Respondió poniéndose de pie Sasuke antes de comenzar a caminar en busca de un lugar para pasar la noche.

-"Si… es hora de verlo de nuevo…"- piensa Sasuke mientras unos ojos azules llenos de luz e inocencia aparecían dentro de su cabeza, haciéndolo sonreír ligeramente.


	4. Que cosas

Capitulo 4

Lee estaba desesperado, el Kazekage no aparecia y el dia había llegado a su fin, eran las 9:30 de la noche para entonces. Recaería en su espalda toda la fuerza de Tsunade si algo le pasaba al Kazekage porque no solo era su guía sino su guardaespaldas, o por lo menos hasta que este se fuera de regreso a la aldea de la arena.

-"Maldición, donde se habrá metido el Kazekage?? Y porque reacciono de esa manera cuando solo estaba bromeando?"- se pregunto Rock Lee bastante alterado mientras recorría las casi vacías calles de Konoha. En eso algo se le vino a la mente.

-"Tal vez ya regreso al hotel." –se dijo a sí mismo y dirigió sus rápidos pasos hacia el hotel donde se estaba quedando el Kazekage.

Entrando como alma que lleva el diablo, subió las escaleras hasta el último piso, dando vuelta a la derecha llego al pasillo donde la habitación del Kazekage se encontraba, pero algo frente a sus ojos lo hizo detenerse en seco. Saliendo de la habitación y aun acomodándose la ropa estaba Sai con una sínica sonrisa en la cara. Quedándose perplejo Rock lee lo miro por un momento antes de reaccionar y caminar hacia él con una expresión seria en el rostro.

-"Sai que demonios hacías en la habitación del Kazekage?!" –pregunto demandante.

-"Oh, eres tu Rock Lee, que alegría verte como te va??" –pregunto Sai con una sonrisa en la cara.

-"No te hagas el inocente y responde la pregunta!!" –Demando tomándolo de la camisa. –"Que hacías en la habitación de Gaara-kun?!"

-"Hey no te pongas así, solo lo cuidaba mientras no estabas." –responde aun sonriendo.

-"De qué forma lo cuidabas?? Te conozco gracias a lo que Naruto-kun me ha dicho sobre ti y se lo pervertido que eres así que más te vale que me digas que fue lo que le hiciste al Kazekage!!!"

-"No me digas que ahora te importa lo que ocurra en la vida privada del Kazekage??" –pregunto con burla Sai zafándose del agarre de Lee.

-"Soy su guardaespaldas y es mi responsabilidad cuidar al Kazekage de peligros como tú!"

-"Yo peligro?? Creo que el único peligro de Gaa-kun eres tú, Lee, déjame decirte." –Contesto Sai empujándolo fuertemente tirándolo al suelo de espaldas. –"Vieras que hacerlo llorar de esa manera, eres peor de lo que pensaba!!" –dijo sorprendiendo a Lee.

-"Llorar?? A que te refieres con que el Kazekage está llorando, y de cuando a acá lo llamas Gaa-kun?!"

-"Tu deberías saber, no? Estas con el todo el día." –contesto Sai antes de comenzar a caminar. –"Te veo luego Lee." –dijo antes de desaparecer, dejando a un culpable Rock Lee.

Por otro lado, Naruto experimentaba en la cocina con un nuevo libro que había comprado sobre las artes japonesas en el supermercado.

-"Bien veamos que tal nos sale este obento, dattebayo!!!" –Grita tomando todos los ingredientes para un obento. –"Bien parece que tengo todo. Veamos que dice el libro??" –tomando el libro en las manos Naruto comienza a leer en voz alta lo que decía el libro.

//"_Para crear un obento con mocho estilo es necesario la creatividad y originalidad del cocinero, use el color de sus ingredientes para darle más originalidad a su obento y si lo necesita utilice colorantes vegetales. Sera su originalidad la que le de belleza a aquel delicioso platillo._"//

Naruto se quedo pensativo al leer esto pensando en que dibujo o forma le podía proporcionar a aquel obento que estaba dispuesto a crear.

-"Ya lo tengo!! Le hare el obento a Gaara, seguro y con esto se siente mejor, tebayo!!" –dice entusiasta y poniéndose un delantal de color azul con la cara de una ranita en la parte de arriba. –"Bien comencemos!!!" –dice ilusionado y con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Así comienzan a pasar los minutos y el trabajo de Naruto comienza a tomar forma. Quemadas y gritos no se hicieron esperar mientras cocinaba, pero al final todo lo ocurrido en la cocina valió la pena.

-"Waaahhh!!!!!! Quedo precioso!! Jaja, si se parece a Gaara y a cejas pobladas!!!" –dice con una sonrisa aun más grande que la anterior. Envolviendo el obento con extremo cuidado Naruto se dispuso a limpiar la cocina ya que había dejado un desastre en ella para después ir y tomar un baño, pero al momento de salir de la regadera alguien toco la puerta.

-"Quien será??" –se pregunto el rubio caminando a la puerta con tan solo una toalla enredada en la cintura. Al abrir la puerta se encontró justo frente a quien menos quería ver. –"Que necesitas Sakura-chan?" –pregunto un poco sorprendido mientras las gotitas de agua caían por su cabello.

-"Naruto podrías ponerte algo ensima!?" –pregunto Sakura sonrojada.

-"Estoy en mi casa, yo puedo andar como yo quiera." –dijo con un bufido de fastidio. –"Dime rápido que necesitas, estaba en medio de mi baño, sabes?"

-"Vaya al parecer aun no se te baja el enojo, bueno seré breve, Tsunade-sama me mando para avisarte que tienes una misión, debes ir a recogerla a su oficina, iras solo esta vez." –Informo Sakura cruzada de brazos e intentando lucir provocativa recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-"Bien, hago unas cosas y me presento con Tsunade-bachan." –Dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Sakura, ignorando por completo su intento de seducción.

-"Realmente se ha vuelto un fastidio últimamente."- pensó Naruto caminando de regreso a su cuarto para ponerse ropa ensima y preparar sus cosas.

Un rato después ya estaba frente a la Godaime recibiendo las instrucciones de su misión.

-"Uzumaki Naruto! Esa misión es más que simple debes llevar un documento a la frontera del País del Campo de Arroz y el País del Fuego, donde deberás encontrarte con un hombre llamado Katsuya Kora, quien se encargara de llevar la carta a su destinatario." –Informo Tsunade entregándole un pequeño pergamino a Naruto. –"Deberás estar de vuelta en tres días máximo."

-"Entendido partiré en cuanto le lleve esto a Gaara." –Informo Naruto tomando el pergamino y guardándolo en su porta kunais.

-"Bien puedes irte." –Dijo Tsunade moviendo la mano y mirando de nuevo a sus papeles (que esta mujer no duerme?? :o).

Sin perder tiempo, Naruto salió de la oficina de la Godaime y dirigió sus pasos hacia el hotel donde Gaara se hospedaba. Entrando al edificio camino en silencio al elevador que lo llevaría hasta el último piso. Las puertas se abrieron y el joven rubio salió de él y dirigió hacia la habitación de Gaara. Pero al momento de doblar a la derecha observo algo que le provoco dicha.

Justo frente a él, la puerta se abrió y Gaara salto llorando a los brazos de Rock Lee tirándolo al suelo de sentón. Lee en respuesta lo abrazo y revolvió el cabello intentando calmarlo, lo que consiguió en poco tiempo.

-"Jaja, parece que se comienzan a arreglar las cosas…"- Pensó con una sonrisa Naruto antes de comenzar a caminar hacia los dos chicos.

-"Hey Gaara, cejas pobladas…" –Dice con una picara sonrisa. –"Espero no interrumpirlos."

-"Na…Naruto-kun…" –dice incrédulo Rock Lee.

-"Que haces aquí Naruto?" –pregunto Gaara sentándose en el suelo aun siendo abrazado por Lee.

-"Vine a traerte esto para que te sintieras mejor pero veo que llegue tarde." –dice con una sonrisa haciendo que ambos se sonrojen. –"Como sea, me despido porque tengo una misión nocturna, los veo en 3 días!!" –dice entregándole el obento a Gaara antes de caminar rumbo al elevador de nuevo.


	5. Deseo

Capitulo 5

Eran las 3:00 am del primer día y corriendo sin descanso estaba un rubio de ojos color turquesa bañado en sudor y el roció de la mañana. Se encontraba en medio del bosque que rodeaba al país del fuego intentando ver claramente a través de la espesa niebla de la mañana.

-"Maldición…no se ve casi nada…" –se dijo a sí mismo con un bufido de molestia mientras seguía corriendo, cuando sin poder evitarlo sus piernas lo traicionaron haciéndolo caer al suelo de cara.

-"Kuso…."- Pensó con un gemido de dolor por la caída mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

-"Shikisho…me duelen las piernas, creo que me sobrepase de nuevo tebayo…" –Se dijo a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que sus piernas no le respondían de la forma correcta. –"Lo mejor será descansar un poco… por lo menos hasta que la niebla se disipe…dattebayo" –dijo en voz alta poniéndose de pie con mucha dificultad y comenzando a caminar llegando a un pequeño claro en medio del bosque donde había una enorme cascada con agua cristalina iluminada por la luna que aun se veía en lo alto del cielo mañanero.

-"Woahhh!! Qué hermoso lugar dattebayo!!" –Grito con entusiasta Naruto al ver la cascada. –"Corrí mucho… tal vez debería tomar un baño, tebayo…" –dice con una sonrisa zorruna e inocente mientras rascaba ligeramente su sien con su dedo índice.

En otro lado, cerca de donde Naruto se encontraba el grupo hebi dormido tranquilamente ya que su líder Sasuke había colocado una barrera para no ser detectados ni atacados por nadie mientras descansaban. Abriendo los ojos lentamente de su breve descanso Sasuke miro alrededor, viendo a todo su equipo y a Tobi aun dormidos y bastante cansados por haber corrido desde hacía varios días con muy poco descanso buscando a Akatsuki.

-"Este es el mayor descanso que hemos tenido desde hace ya dos semanas… los dejare descansar un poco más, de todas formas… necesito refrescarme un poco…"- pensó poniéndose de pie y con unos sellos de manos abriendo un hueco en la barrera para pasar, volviéndola a cerrar al instante.

Tomando un profundo respiro se dirigió hacia una fuente de agua que había localizado cuando se detuvieron hacia varias horas, a demás de tener en la cabeza a su propio equipo que…comenzaba a cambiar un poco.

-"Últimamente he notado que Juugo y Karin están…más alegres…en especial Karin que se la pasa con ese chico Tobi…mejor para mi, ya me la quite de encima y sin necesidad de matarla…"- piensa aliviando y cerrando los ojos con una expresión de relajación al oír el agua cerca y sentir las frescas y suaves gotas que llegaban a su rostro y pecho arrastradas por la suave briza que hacía.

Estaba a punto de caminar a través de unos arbustos para llegar a la cascada cuando vio la silueta de alguien del otro lado de aquellos arbustos frente a la cascada. Agachándose hasta estar completamente cubierto por los arbustos Sasuke tomo su fiel espada que siempre cargaba con él y preparo para una emboscada. Usando los mismos huecos de los arbustos miro a través de uno para conocer a su oponente que parecía estar haciendo "algo" en la orilla del agua ya que se movía demasiado.

-"Parece ser un chico…"- pensó notando su compostura. -"esto será fácil…"- pensó con una sonrisa de superioridad. Estaba a punto de saltar hacia él y cortarle la cabeza cuando escucho algo que lo hizo detenerse.

-"Si me doy prisa alcanzare a comerme ese obento que hice para el viaje, dattebayo!!" –dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie para comenzar a desvestirse.

-"Na…Naruto?????"- pensó Sasuke sorprendido, ahora agradecía a su paranoia y el haberle dicho a su equipo que desvanecieran sus chakras para no ser detectados. -"Pero que estará haciendo aquí, y solo???? (inner sasuke: Imbécil seguro y esta de misión!!") No una muy riesgosa para ir solo me supongo…"- pensó mientras seguía mirando a través del agujero del arbusto. -"veamos que hace…"- pensó ponerse en una mejor posición y guardar su espada.

Sasuke miro en silencio como Naruto se desvestía tranquilamente con una gran sonrisa en su cara, esa sonrisa que no había podido sacar de su mente desde que dejo la aldea hacia 3 años y medio. Naruto había terminado de quitarse lo que llevaba sobre su torso, dejándolo al descubierto y robándole el aliento a Sasuke quien comenzaba a sentir la garganta seca repentinamente. Llevando sus manos hacia el botón e su pantalón, Naruto comenzó a quitárselo, lo que para Sasuke tomo una eternidad, quedándose en sus bóxers de color negro que se ajustaban al cuerpo y su protector de Konoha.

-"sight…Wahhh… ya me dio sueño…" –dijo llevando sus manos a su cabeza para desatar su banda que callo de su frente fácilmente para terminar donde el resto de su ropa estaba.

Ahora solo falta que se quite sus…"- pensó Sasuke comenzando a sentir un bulto en su entrepierna. Había dejado de parpadear hacia ya un rato con la vista clavada en el desnudo cuerpo de Naruto que para él era como una escultura que lo llamaba a tocarlo, sentirlo y hacerlo suyo. Lentamente vio como Naruto llevaba sus manos hacia sus bóxers y comenzaba a deslizarlos por su cadera, muslos y pies hasta llegar al suelo, exponiendo sus bien formados glúteos y partes intimas, provocando un fuerte desangramiento nasal en Sasuke quien ni aunque quisiera podría dejar de mirar aquel cuerpo que lo llamaba a gritos.

-"Jamás pensé que el Naruto que yo conocí en mi infancia llegara a tener un cuerpo tan…deseable…Debo tenerlo…hacerlo decir mi nombre mientras me pide más…Naruto…tú debes ser mío…"-


	6. El Secreto de Naruto

Capitulo 6

Naruto se encontraba más entrado en su baño que nada, limpiando cada centímetro de su cuerpo sin percatarse de la mirada llena de lujuria de un pelinegro que a demás de tener una hemorragia nasal le faltaba el aliento y su erección se había vuelto más notoria a demás de comenzar a dolerle.

-"Oi…si ya terminaste de estarme espiando, pedazo de pervertido será mejor que salgas." –Dijo Naruto mientras lavaba su cabello en la cascada.

-"Que pero como se dio cuenta?!!?!? Y en qué momento noto mi presencia?!?!"-

Se pregunto Sasuke impactado. En eso de entre los arboles una figura salió tomando la forma de una mujer de cabellos azules y una flor adornando su cabellera.

-"Konan-san…" –dijo el rubio con la mirada fija en la peli azul y bastante fría.

-"Cuanto sin verte, Kyuubi." –dijo en tono de burla Konan con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Y bien? Que me tienes??" –pregunto el rubio tomando una toalla de su mochila.

-"Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Kyuubi." –dijo indiferente la mujer de la cabellera azul.

-"Ya déjate de rodeos quieres??" Dijo molesto Naruto saliendo del agua con la espalda cubriéndole la espalda y el trasero.

Pero dejando a la vista sus partes privada las cuales solo Sasuke con ayuda de su sharingan alcanzo a ver.

-"Kami te adoro por la suerte que me has dado…TT^TT…solo quisiera que esto no me doliera tanto!!"- piensa Sasuke refiriéndose a su miembro.

-"Bueno está bien…pero debes de-" –la kunoichi del origami no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Naruto le interrumpió groceramete.

-"Ya se, solo dimelo!!"

Ordeno completamente desesperado Naruto, olvidando que estaba en toalla la cual se cayó de su cuerpo y tomando a Konnan por el cuello de la túnica Akatsuki.

-"Uchiha Sasuke estuvo en la guarida hoy en la tarde, intento matar a Uchiha Itachi." –contesto un poco incomoda la mujer de cabello azul.

-"Sa…Sasuke…y lo logro?? Konna, logro Sasuke matar a Itachi???" –pregunto Naruto alejándose un poco de Konnan.

Ella negó con la cabeza completamente sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados. Dando un suspiro de resignación Naruto se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Konnan quien seguía totalmente inmóvil.

-"Entonces… que paso después? Conociendo el carácter de tu líder, seguro y lo mando a volar junto con todo su equipo (XD)." –dijo Naruto tomando la toalla del suelo y enredándosela de nueva cuenta en la cintura.

Mientras que Sasuke, aun detrás de los arbustos había sufrido un desmallo causado por ver aquel cuerpo bronceado que tanto le exitaba.

-"Quiero tocarlo…" –dijo medio consiente Sasuke con lagrimas en los ojos y la nariz aun sangrante antes de perder completamente el conocimiento.

-"Pein los mando a volar, literalmente, seguramente por estos alrededores lo mejor será que te cuides o el diablo se te aparecerá pronto." –Dijo Konnan antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por entre la neblina de la madrugada dejando a Naruto sorprendido por sus palabras.

-"Si Sasuke está por los alrededores en estos momentos, podría encontrarlo pero…mi misión…no puedo dejarla a un lado y no puedo usar un bunshin porque en ambos casos la situación podría salirse de control."-

Pensó frustrado Naruto mientras apretaba los puños sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada para detener a quien había sido su amigo hacia demasiado tiempo.

-"Ni modo…su…supongo, que será en otra ocasión, lo lamento Sasuke…" –penso Naruto derramando un par de lagrimas antes de tomar su ropa, vestirse con rapidez y salir corriendo para seguir su misión dejando atrás un pañuelo de color azul con espirales naranjas sin darse cuenta.

Tenía las energías recobradas gracias a la idea de que entre más rápido terminara con su misión, en menos tiempo podría llevar a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea que lo vio nacer.

-"Te prometo terminar esta misión en menos de un día para llevarte de regreso a Konoha, tebayo."- pensó Naruto bebiendo un poco de agua y sacando el obento que había hecho para comer en el trayecto (que conveniente!! n.n).

Habían pasado ya 3 horas desde que Naruto había seguido su camino, eran las 6:00 am, el grupo hebi se encontraba ya despertando de su bien merecido descanso mientras que su líder seguía tirado aun inconsciente mientras tenia sueños húmedos con cierto rubio que le había dado la mejor vista de toda su vida.

-"Wahh… que maravilloso descanso tuve!!! Lo único que falta sería algo para comer." –comento Suigetsu con una sonrisa en la cara mientras estiraba sus brazos.

-"Suigetsu está de buenas???? No lo creo, Kami si existe!!!!!!!!!!!!" –Dijo Juugo saltando del lugar donde había dormido la noche anterior.

-"No abuces de tu suerte, Juugo…¬¬*…" –amenazo con fastidio Suigetsu poniéndose de pie.

-"Oigan, donde está Sasuke-kun??" –pregunto Karin mirando a todos lados sin poder localizar a Sasuke.

-"Tobi lo vio salir al baño!!" –contesto levantando una mano en forma de querer llamar la atención de Karin y los otros.

-"Seguro??" –pregunto Juugo no muy convencido.

-"Tan convencido como que Deidara-sempai es mujer!!" –dijo convencido Tobi poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Karin a levantarse.

-"U-U´….Tobi… tu sempai es hombre se le nota en la voz." –contesto Juugo rascándose la parte baja de la nuca a lo que Karin asintió mientras limpiaba sus gafas.

-"¬¬ Idiota…" –dijo Suigetsu antes de hacer los sellos de manos y deshacer la barrera que solo él y Sasuke sabían hacer. –"será mejor ir a buscarlo, Karin tu y el chico de la máscara busquen algo comestible, nosotros buscaremos a Sasuke." –ordeno antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo a la cascada.

-"Espera que?!!?! Tobi y yo no sabemos cómo conseguir comida, cuando lo encontré estaba casi muerto!!" –dijo Karin desesperada.

-"Pues haber como se las arreglan!!" –grito molesto Suigetsu antes de desaparecer junto con Juugo.

-"Hay maldito Suigetsu como lo odio!!!!!!!!" –Dijo molesta Karin clavando el pie en la tierra.

-"Karin-chan, Tobi no quiere que piense que es un inútil, porque no lo es, Tobi sabe que es comestible y que no porque lo ha hecho muchas veces, Zetsu-san le enseño a Tobi mucho de botánica." –dijo un poco deprimido Tobi agachándose y tomando un honguito que estaba en el suelo.

-"Ah…lo…lo lamento Tobi no quise hacerte sentir mal, no fue mi intención, discúlpame no…no medi mis palabras." –dijo apenada la pelirroja agachando la cabeza.

-"Por favor no se disculpe, Karin-chan, a Tobi se lo dicen todo el tiempo así que le mostrare que debe tomar y que no del suelo. –Dijo Tobi poniéndose de pie y tomando a Karin de la mano para comenzar a caminar aun cargando el honguito.

Por otro lado, Suigetsu y Juugo habían encontrado a su líder con cara de pervertido tomando un "baño" en la cascada con un pañuelo de color azul y espirales naranjas.

-"Juugo…o//o"

-"Que… ¬//¬…"

-"Dime ignorante pero…que hacia Sasuke con ese pañuelo???"

-"No quieres saber…U//U…lo mejor será que lo dejemos solo por un rato." –Sugirió Juugo comenzando a caminar con Suigetsu siguiéndolo de cerca.

Sasuke por su parte estaba teniendo su "hora feliz" con el pañuelito que sabia pertenecía a Naruto mientras las imágenes del cuerpo desnudo de su rubio, porque había decidido que sería suyo y de nadie más, le pasaban por la cabeza.

-"Ahora con más razón voy a ir a Konoha…" –Dijo Sasuke entre suspiros antes de correrse en su mano sin soltar aquel pañuelito de color azul.


	7. De Regreso en Casa

Capitulo 7

-"Waaaaaaaaaaa………finalmente llegue….tebayo…" –dijo Naruto tumbándose sobre la cama de su departamento, eran las 2:20 am del día 3 de su misión, el límite de esta expiraba a las 3:00 pm de ese día, la hora a la que hubiera si se hubiera detenido a comer o ir al baño en todo el viaje (eso se puede? O.O?).

Dios si estaba exhausto, pero antes de dormir debía tomar un baño que en casi 2 días no había tomado. Poniéndose de pie, Naruto se dirigió al baño y despojo de sus ropas bañadas en sudor, realmente olía mal, tendría que cambiar las sabanas de su cama en cuanto saliera del baño y llevar esas a lavar el fin de semana, lo cual sería mañana.

-"Saliendo de la ducha y cambiar las sabanas comeré algo, me muero de hambre, tebayo!!" –dijo enjabonándose el cuerpo con su jabón favorito de olor a durazno, al igual que su shampoo y acondicionador (si usa acondicionador ^^).

Mientras que en otro lado, más específicamente cerca de las grandes puertas de Konoha, cierto azabache de piel blanca acompañado por 4 personas se acercaban lentamente a la entrada principal de la aldea de Konoha.

-"Sasuke-kun estás seguro de esto?" –pregunto Karin un poco asustada y escondiéndose detrás de Tobi.

-"Si." –Dijo cortantemente Sasuke quien solo veía al frente esperando a que alguien los viera para ser llevados ante la Godaime.

-"Nhnnnnn…por mí no hay problema, de cualquier forma quiero ver si eso que me contaste de la hokage es verdad." –Dijo Suigetsu con cosas retorcidas dentro de su cabecita blanca.

"Que cosas???" –pregunto Karin curiosa saltando a la espalda de Tobi quien gustoso la cargo de caballito.

-"Ya lo verán todos cuando la vean." –Dijo Sasuke poniéndole fin a su conversación.

Al llegar a la puerta, Sasuke se detuvo repentinamente, como esperando algo que, justo antes de que alguno de su equipo pudiera preguntar 6 ANBUs aparecieron rodeándolos e inmovilizándolos.

-"Uchiha Sasuke, queda bajo arresto por traición y abandono, le sugiero que no ponga resistencia si no quiere morir." Dijo el taichou del escuadrón que tenía su cabello en una coleta alta y la máscara de gato.

-"jeje…que sorpresa, Shikamaru, te volviste el líder de un escuadrón ANBU en 3 años…" –Dijo burlón Sasuke reconociendo la voz de aquel chico con el que asistió a la academia.

-"Y créeme que no fui el único, Neji bloquea sus canales de chakra, y también el de los otros solo por si acaso." –Dijo Shikamaru dándose la vuelta para marcharse. –"Avisare a Tsunade –sama llévenlos a su oficina en cuanto terminen.

-"HAI!!!" –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

El despertador de Naruto marcaba las 4:30, habían transcurrido 2 horas desde su llegada a la aldea y en esos momentos se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente cuando alguien toco fuertemente la puerta de su casa despertándolo.

-"NARUTO HABRE LA PUERTA!!!!!!!!!!!!" –Escucho decir desde el otro lado, a jusgar por la voz y el tono de voz que usaba el sujeto era importante.

-"Ya voy…" –dijo poniéndose de pie un poco adormilado. "Shino, que sucede contigo??" –Pregunto mientras se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla –"Jamás actúas ASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –justo en cuanto se escucho el *click* del seguro de la puerta Shino, que estaba vestido con el atuendo ANBU, abrió la puerta y saco a Naruto de su apartamento desapareciendo en el silencio de la madrugada.

-"Shino que demonios te pasa!?!?!?!?!?!" –pregunto Naruto extrañado, molesto y confundido por la actitud de su amigo.

-"Tsunade te solicita en su oficina AHORA." –respondió Shino haciendo énfasis en la palabra "ahora" asustando más a Naruto.

-"Que está ocurriendo, Tsunade no Baa-chan no se levanta hasta las 10:30 am, y tu jamás actuas de esa forma a demás ni siquiera me dejaste cambiarme de ropa, por Kami que sucede!!!" –ordeno Naruto demandante.

-"Es algo que debes ver por ti mismo, Naruto…" –dijo Shino actuando más "normal". Varios minutos después ambos estaban justo frente a la puerta de la Godaime. Entrando por la puerta delantera Naruto se dirigió directo hacia el escritorio de Tsunade donde esta estaba sentada aun en pillama.

-"Baa-chan que sucede, me dijeron que me buscabas de urgencia, tebayo!!" –dijo falto de aliento y un poco sudado.

-"Naruto me alegra que hayas llegado, Shino fue muy eficaz en traerte rápido, me supongo que ya sabes porque estás aquí." –Dijo Tsunade calmada y entrelazando sus manos.

-"N…no, Shino dijo que era mejor que lo viera yo mismo, tebayo." –dijo un poco confundido y rascándose la nuca. –"Yo pensé que te había pasado algo pero parece que no, dattebayo." –dijo apenado.

-"No exactamente pero gracias por preocuparte, la razón por la que estás aquí, es…" –dijo haciendo una pausa y cerrando los ojos. –"Porque Sasuke Uchiha ha regresado."

El rostro de Naruto era todo un poema no podía creer lo que le decían o cono debía reaccionar, estaba feliz porque Sasuke hubiera vuelto pero triste porque sabía que le esperaba.

-"Me supongo que Shikamaru y su escuadrón fueron los que lo atraparon." –Dijo sabiendo la respuesta. –"Donde esta?"

-"Lo están interrogando en este momento al igual que a los otros, solo quería decírtelo personalmente, Naruto." –Dijo Tsunade recargándose en su silla.

-"Arigato, baa-chan, ire a verlo ahora si no hay problema." –al recibir una aprobación de parte de Tsunade Naruto volteo para retirarse.

-"Espera un momento" –dijo Shino antes de que Naruto abriera la puerta.

-" Ahora que, tebayo?" –pregunto fastidiado mirando directo a su amigo Shino quien a pesar de traer el atuendo de ANBU se había retirado la máscara.

-"Sera mejor que te pongas algo de ropa enzima." –dijo apuntándolo con el dedo índice, a lo que Tsunade solo se solto carcajeando. Bajando la mirada Naruto diviso que solo traía una playera blanca sin mangas y sus bóxers de color negro puestos.

-"O///OU…. Tienes razón dattebayo, gracias por decirme, pero…PUDISTE HABER DEJADO QUE ME PUSIERA ALGO DE ROPA ANTES DE SACARME DE MI CASA DATTEBAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –Grito más que furioso Naruto moviendo los brazos y dispuesto a matar a Shino.

-"Acabas de llegar de tu misión como iba a saber que tuviste bastante tiempo para cambiarte totalmente!?!?!" –grito en defensa antes de aclarar su garganta y volver a su forma normal de ser.

-"Bueno, bueno ya, me supongo que por la prisa ya no hubo tiempo de fijarse, pero no hay problema, en la habitación que sigue hay uniformes, puedes tomar uno para cubrirte hasta que llegues a casa, Shino por favor llevalo." –dijo Tsunade divertida a lo que los otros asintieron y se fueron sin más que decir.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa con las manos esposadas desde hacía 2 horas, como si de un simple ladrón se tratase, su equipo había sido drogado y puesto a dormir por los mismos ANBUs que no le dejaban solo ni para ir al baño, lo cual había sucedido momentos atrás.

-"Oiga, cuánto tiempo más me van a tener aquí?" –pregunto Sasuke al ANBU que lo vigilaba mientras Shikamaru iba a resolver unos asuntos con la Hokage, su tono era neutro totalmente, mostrando su seguridad y grandeza Uchiha (¬¬).

-"Hasta que el Taichou lo indique." –dijo cortante el hombre tras la máscara bebiendo agua con un popote (XD).

La respuesta no le gusto en lo más mínimo a Sasuke quien frunció el seño y torció la boca mostrando su molestia, a lo cual el hombre de la máscara resto importancia sacando una pequeña barra de granola con miel y pasas de su bolsillo, levantando un poco su máscara dejando al descubierto su boca desenvolvió la barra y comenzó a comerla muy quitado de la vida (*¬* granola…).

La habitación estaba en silencio completo a excepción del sonido de la barra de granola siendo triturada dentro de la boca del chico ANBU, lo que ponía a Sasuke más ansioso a cada momento, no tanto por el hecho del silencio sino más bien porque el sonido del hombre comiendo frente a él le recordaba que no había comido nada desde hacía 2 noches.

Intentaba no pensar en ello y mucho menos de verlo pero realmente tenía hambre, su estomago comenzaba a gruñir por lo bajo, exigiéndole alimento, el cual le había negado por 2 días. Tragando grueso, Sasuke decidió mirar a otro lado mientras tarareaba en su mente una boba canción que había oído en una ocasión que Karin lo arrastro al pueblo con ella para comer algo "solos" aunque varios minutos después llegaron Juugo y Suigetsu de "imprevisto". 20 minutos más tarde Sasuke estaba que se lo llevaba la chingada ya que después de que ese hombre se tragara la barra de granola saco unas papas de chile con limón y comenzó a comer de nuevo, estaba a punto de decile algo cuando se escucho un golpe en la puerta haciendo que levantara la vista de la mesa.

-"Oye, abre la puerta." –dijo una voz autoritaria la cual pertenecía a Shikamaru.

Sin decir nada el chico AMBU abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Shikamaru quien venía acompañado de Shino, ya que Naruto había sido llamado UNA VEZ MÁS por la godaime para una nueva misión.

-"Yo!! Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado, Sasuke." –dijo aburrido Shikamaru mirando unos papeles en sus manos.

-"Pues te seré sincero, TARDASTE 2 HORAS, TARADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y ESE TIPO PARADO AHÍ NO HA DEJADO D COMER DESDE QUE TE LARGASTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –dijo Sasuke histérico ya que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

-"Chouji no pudiste comportarte ni 2 horas?" –pregunto fastidiado Shikamaru.

-"Lo intente pero no pude, lo lamento Shikamaru... n.ñ" –Dijo rascándose la nuca avergonzado.

-"Bueno como sea, Sasuke, tú y tu equipo no pueden hablar con Tsunade-sama e estos momentos y no podemos mantenerlos aquí ya que estamos realmente hasta el cuello de prisioneros, así que serán vigilados por ninjas en sus casas, un arresto domiciliario para ser más específicos.

-"Bien, con tal de que no me dejen con alguna de las fastidiosas de Sakura o Ino." –dijo hastiado de estar sentado.

-"No te preocupes, no soy tonto como para dejarte a solas con una de ellas, se quedaran con ninjas de alto nivel que más específicamente, son mis camaradas. Por lo pronto Shino te llevara con tu custodio, nos vernos como en… 1 o 2 semanas que es cuando Tsunade-sama tiene tiempo." –dijo aun viendo a sus papeles.

-"Bien Uchiha de pie." –ordeno Shino parándose detrás de él para remover el sello que tenía en las esposas y poner otro de mayor duración.

-"A por cierto…bienvenido de vuelta, Sasuke." –dijo con una sonrisa Shikamaru antes de salir de la habitación seguido por Chouji.

-"Bien camina, que seguramente te estarán esperando." –dijo Shino con su tono de siempre. –"Y no intentes nada o hare que mis insectos absorban tu chakra."

-"Que quieres que haga si me desarmaron al llegar aquí a demás de bloquear mis canales de chakra y ponerme un sello en las esposas que impide que pueda moverme con facilidad?" –pregunto socarronamente Sasuke.

-"Solo camina, Uchiha."

Naruto estaba sentado en su cama con los ojos más que abiertos de la impresión, estaba así por su nueva misión como se le había ocurrido a Tsunade eso?? Aun la noticia no podía asimilarla, era una misión de rango A ya que solo seria de vigilancia pero aun así era increíble, hacia 1 año que no hacia ninguna de rangos altos y se sentía oxidado a causa de eso pero sentía que podía aselo, aun sostenía el pergamino de su misión en la mano, era de un color azul obscuro que representaba la dificultad de la misión y su rango. Poniéndose de pie se metió al baño dejando el pergamino sobre la cama, parándose frente al lavabo, abrió la llave de agua fría y mojo su rostro, necesitaba calmarse y relajarse un poco también, tenia sueño y por eso aun no había leído el contenido del pergamino donde decía cual sería su misión pero no le importaba despues de tomar un café lo leería de cualquier forma seria un trabajo interno y no tenía que salir de inmediato, aunque si temprano antes de que todos se levantaran para no ser cuestionado de trabajar demasiado, aunque le hubiera gustado ver primero a su amigo de infancia antes de que le hicieran lo que sea que le harian.

-"Sasuke…"- pensó mirando al lavabo con la mirada perdida.

Shino llevaba a Sasuke caminado por las deshabitadas calles de konoha en silencio, hacia un poco de frio a causa de las lluvias de las últimas semanas a demás por la hora que era.

-"Achu!!" –sin poder evitarlo Shino estornudo. –"Maldición… si me enfermo Kiba me matara." –dijo sin pensar que Sasuke le oiría.

-"Así que…tu y Kiba??"

-" diablos!!"- "Eh…te equivocas, Sasuke, de cualquier forma ya llegamos." –dijo deteniéndose frente a unos departamentos. –"Sígueme." –dijo comenzando a caminar de nuevo, se había dado cuenta hacia varias horas de que Sasuke no intentaría escapar así k se adelantaba en ocasiones.

Llamando a la puerta Shino mantuvo a Sasuke tras de él todo el tiempo inseguro de cuál sería la reacción del custodio. Del interior jamás hubo respuesta mas solo unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta tomando todo su tiempo, como si no supiera quien le buscaba a esa hora del dia.

-"Ahora que sucede, Shino??" –pregunto abriendo la puerta de su departamento y bebiendo un café caliente en su tasa favorita.

-"Te traigo a tu prisionero." –dijo Shino haciéndose a un lado dejando que su amigo mirase a lo que se refería.

-"Sa…suke…?" –dijo el chico tirando la taza que tenía en las manos de la impresión.

-"Na…Naruto…" –pregunto más que impresionado al ver que el lindo rubio que le robaba el sueño sería con el que estaría por un largo tiempo.


	8. Terreno Desconocido

Capitulo 8

-"S…sasuke…" –dijo Naruto con lagrimitas en los ojos mientras estiraba una mano como señal de que creía estar soñando. Sasuke quien se encontraba en las mismas no movió ni un musculo aun atónito por lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Repentinamente, sintió una mano que le rosaba la mejilla con temor y cautela, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Era Naruto el que le acarisiaba la mejilla con una pequeña y dolida sonrisa en su rostro, no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir, solo…quería sentir esa mano que le acariciaba con ternura, cerrando los ojos apoyo un poco más su mejilla contra la mano de Naruto para despues cubrir esa mano con su propia mano, brindándole ese calor que solo él podría darle a Naruto, no importara cuantos, si los había, lo hayan tomado.

-"Reamente eres tú??" –escucho la frágil voz de Naruto susurrar mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas.

-"Si…Naruto, realmente soy yo…" –respondió Sasuke abriendo los ojos y clavándole la mirada a ese pequeño zorrito que le había robado el corazón, un corazón duro y frio por el rencor que tenia dentro hacia su hermano y que había dejado de latir hace mucho pero solo por el comenzaba a latir de nuevo.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que, Naruto se le aventó llorando a los brazos, abrazándolo por el cuello y ocultando su bello rostro en su pecho. Sasuke solo correspondió el abrazo, acercándolo más aun hacia su pecho, apoyando una mano en su rubia cabellera y la otra en su cintura mientras cerraba los ojos por segunda vez y aspiraba ese aroma que solo Naruto, su Naruto, poseía.

-"Pensé que no volverías jamás a la aldea…" –Le oyó decir después de unos minutos de incontrolable llanto.

-"Solo volví por ti…" –respondió separándose un poco de Naruto para verle el rostro que lo miraba sorprendido y aun llorando, estaba expectante, al parecer no podía creer lo que oía.

-"E…es esto una broma??" –Pregunto Naruto bajando la mirada–"Estas intentando jugarme una de tus bromas crueles verdad!?!" –grito intentando separarse de su abrazo, mas esto le fue imposible ya que Sasuke era más fuerte que él y le sujetaba de los brazos.

-"Crees que estoy jugando!?!?" –pregunto molesto Sasuke haciéndolo mirarlo a la cara, su mirada era dolida y al mismo tiempo mostraba molestia. –"No tenia motivo alguno para venir aquí pero lo hice solo por ti!! Porque no podía vivir sin ti, Naruto!!!" –dijo molesto y gritando mientras lo agitaba levemente.

Naruto no pudo responder, solo se dedico a llorar de nuevo, intentando creer lo que Sasuke le decía, cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada, intentando no encarar lo que era obvio para cualquiera.

-"Naruto…" –escucho su nombre ser pronunciado por aquella gruesa voz que adoraba, más aun así no volteo el rostro. –"Naruto, mírame…"-ordeno ya calmado Sasuke tomándolo del mentón. –"Jamás te mentiría…solo volví para estar contigo…" –dijo haciéndolo abrir los ojos de sorpresa.

-"Sa…su…ke…" –pronuncio con la voz casi inaudible y los ojos entrecerrados por las lagrimas. En un momento que ninguno fue capaz de notar sus rostros se acercaron lentamente hasta fundirse en un tierno y profundo beso que expresaba todo lo que sentían dentro el uno por el otro. En el momento en el que sus rostros se separaron y Naruto estuvo a punto de decirle aquellas esperadas palabras por Sasuke, su estomago gruño y…

-"…hm….que…" –se pregunto Sasuke abriendo los ojos perezosamente, dando un vistazo a todo su alrededor noto que se encontraba en un cuarto, estaba recostado en una cama bastante cómoda para él con una cobija que lo cubría hasta la mitad del torso. –"Fue…un sueño???" –se pregunto sentándose en la cama mientras miraba sus manos. –"Pero fue tan real…pude sentirlo…TT^TT" –dijo frustrado mientras comenzaba a llorar a mares. En eso, cuando pensaba que Kami le deseaba todo el mal del mundo un delicioso olor le llego a la nariz, su estomago comenzó a rugir fuertemente. –"Tengo hambre…TT¬TT…porque Kami me tortura así??" –se pregunto sobándose el estomago y echándose a la cama de nuevo.

En la cocina, Shino platicaba con Naruto, quien se encontraba cocinando el desayuno para ellos, ya que había convencido a Shino de quedarse a desayunar a pesar de que este le dijo que Kiba lo mataría si no llegaba a comer lo que le preparaba. La cocina era pequeña pero bien distribuida, el refrigerador estaba pegado a la pared junto a la puerta quedando de frente a los gabinetes y la barra, donde Naruto normalmente picaba los alimentos, junto a esta, estaba el fregadero y seguía mas barra; de frente a esta estaban unos gabinetes y una barra más pequeña, seguida de la estufa y la alacena. Todo muy bien distribuido y acomodado, a demás de limpio.

-"Porque no me dijeron que mi misión era vigilar a un miembro del grupo Hebi y más que eso, a Sasuke?!" –pregunto repentinamente Naruto después de un largo silencio entre ambos amigos.

-"…Naruto…leíste el pergamino??" –pregunto Shino aburrido y mirando su reloj de muñeca.

-"Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando llegaste a tocar la puerta, tebayo." –dijo molesto Naruto.

-"Pues en ese pergamino, venia que tendrías que cuidar a Sasuke, Naruto." –dijo Shino alejándose de la pared en la que estaba recargado. –"Bueno…te recomiendo que lo leas y lamento no poder quedarme al desayuno pero Kiba me espera en la casa." –dijo caminando a la puerta y saliendo antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo.

-"Ese Shino…quien diría que terminaría con Kiba???"- se pregunto Naruto con una pequeña risita cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-"Eh…hola…" –dijo Sasuke nervioso rascándose la nuca y parado frente al marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Naruto no supo que responder solo asintió con la cabeza y miro a su arroz frito y los homelets que estaba preparando. Pensaba en que decir que hacer, algo que rompiera el hielo entre su antiguo amigo y el, pero…era tan extraño tenerlo frente a el después de años y en su propia casa que… simplemente las palabras no le surcaban la cabeza.

Sasuke por su parte, estaba en las mismas, no sabía que decir o hacer, simplemente se sentía torpe y estúpido ahora, había salido del cuarto donde había despertado con la intención de pedir comida, ya que se estaba desfalleciendo por el hambre, pero ahora, estando frente a él y a la cocina…simplemente no sabía cómo decirle que tenía hambre y quería comer… jamás lo había hecho por el amor a Kami!! No había necesidad, cuando era un niño al despertar su madre ya tenía listo el desayuno, al quedarse solo el preparaba sus alimentos, cuando se fue con Orochimaru Kabuto le llevaba de comer a su cuarto cuando había que, después con Hebi, Karin cocinaba comida pero ahora…se encontraba en una casa ajena con el chico al que había hecho sufrir, había traicionado y le había robado la libertad de sus pensamientos y objetivos, como debía pedirle algo a el después de todo esto??

-"No debi haberme levantado…"- pensó mirando hacia un lado y al suelo con una mirada culpable.

-"Como se supone que debo reaccionar, tebayo…este silencio…es incomodo, no puedo pensar y al parecer…a él también le afecta…lo refleja en su rostro…"- pensó Naruto terminando de cocinar el arroz.

-"Deveria decir algo!!"-

-"No puedo quedarme callado!!"-

-"Pero…

-"Que le digo??"-

Pensaban los dos sin saber que el otro pensaba igual que el otro. El silencio se había tornado aun más tenso que antes y parecía que el tiempo se había detenido cuando, repentinamente, sin previo aviso, como todas las cosas, un extraño y singular sonido irrumpió el silencio en el que ambos estaban sometidos.

Se escucho en toda la cocina, el rugir del estomago de Sasuke, que lloraba por el alimento que le fue negado desde hace mucho. Al instante de oírlo rugir, Sasuke se quedo petrificado, de la vergüenza poniéndose más rojo que un tomate maduro.

-"E…etto…" –comenzó a decir totalmente apenado mientras sudaba descontroladamente. La mirada de Naruto sobre él le causaba una tremenda vergüenza ya que jamás le había sucedido esto antes y mas que Naruto se quedara callado con la mirada clavada en su estomago y los ojos bastante abiertos.

Sin decir nada, Naruto recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke del estomago a su rostro sonrojado antes de hacer una tierna mueca de pena y sonreír ligeramente poniendo su mano frente a su boca para evitar reírse ya que sabía lo que se sentía que eso te sucediera y la vergüenza que daba.

-"Siéntate, ya te llevo algo de comer." –dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras sostenía aun la cuchara de madera con la que movía el arroz. Esto provoco un sonrojo aun mayor en la cara del moreno Uchiha que solo bajo la mirada y asintió con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y caminar a la mesa con dos sillas en la estancia.

-"Que vergüenza…///"- pensó Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia la mesa cuando su estomago volvió a rugir con fuerza. -"Porque tenias que hacer eso justo en ese momento??"- se pregunto mientras sobaba su hambriento estomago.

Sentándose en una de las sillas dejo caer su torso sobre la mesita cuadrada, se sentía avergonzado y bastante agotado, le faltaba el alimento mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

-"Tengo sueño…y hambre…-.-…." –dijo por lo bajo Sasuke con un bufido de agonía.

-"Supuse lo del cansancio ya que te desmayaste y lo del hambre… bueno eso ya me lo dijo tu estomago, tebayo!! n.n" –dijo Naruto colocando frente a Sasuke un homelet con arroz frito encima.

-"Eh, disculpa no pensé que estuvieras ahí…" –se disculpo Sasuke desviando la mirada.

-"No te preocupes dattebayo, se nota que estas mal, jamás te escuche disculparte antes, ahora come o se enfriara y no sabrá bien, tebayo!!" –respondió Naruto sentándose frente a Sasuke para comenzar a comer también.

Sin decir nada, Sasuke miro el homelet frente a él y tomo los palillos para después comenzar a examinar el platillo con…bastante desconfianza ya que no sabía a qué sabia el platillo.

-"Hey no tiene veneno, tebayo!! Jamás e envenenado a nadie con mi comida…aunque solo Gaara la ha comido…creo." –dice divertido recordando el obento que le había llevado 3 días atrás.

-"…" –tragando grueso y aun con mas desconfianza que antes Sasuke tomo una pequeña parte del homelet ya que si sabia mal podría disimular el sabor, no por nada prefería que Juugo cocinara los alimentos para no morir intoxicado por los guisos de sus compañeros. Llevándola hasta su boca con no mucha lentitud comenzó a degustar el homelet con los ojos cerrados fuertemente preparado para todo.

-"Y?? Que tal esta????????????" –pregunto curioso Naruto ya que sería la primera critica que recibiera por parte de alguien.

-"Etto…pues…" –comenzó a decir Sasuke mirando el homelet y sudando frio…muy frio.

-"Si??" –pregunto Naruto ya sobre la mesa.

-"Esta…pues…es…"

-"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?????????????????????"

-"ES LO MAS DELICIOSO QUE HAYA PROVADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –dijo Sasuke ya no aguantándose más y devorando el homelet hambriento.

-"Me alegra que te gustara, tebayo!!!" –Dijo con una sonrisa antes de ver como comía Sasuke -"…preparar más… comida…" –dijo Naruto bajando de la mesa y caminando a la cocina.

-"Hmhm…" –fue la respuesta de Sasuke que tenía el homelet en la boca mientras alcanzaba el que Naruto había abandonado sobre la mesa y comenzaba a devorarlo de la misma manera.

-"¬.¬U y también un poco de té…" –dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

*****************************Un par de horas después*******************************

-"Wah…eso si que fue delicioso…=^w^=…" –dijo Sasuke poniendo el ultimo plato sobre la mesa ya vacio.

-"Me alegra que te gustara mi comida, Sasuke." –dijo Naruto con un delantal lila y dejando un vaso de té frente a Sasuke.

-"No sabía que te gustara la cocina, Naruto."

-"Si bueno…comencé hace poco, realmente." –respondió Naruto quitándose el delantal.

-"No parece…"-dice tomando el té. –"Oye…te ayudare a lavar los trastes, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de hacerte cocinar tanto." –dice sorprendido de todos los trastes que ensucio.

-"No es necesario, si me quieres ayudar…date un baño tebayo…n.ñU…" –dijo recogiendo las pilas de platos y llevándolas a la cocina.

-"¬¬…bueno donde está el baño??"

-"Es la puerta de la izquierda de la habitación donde despertaste, tebayo!! Te llevare unas toallas al baño en un momento, tebayo!!!" –dijo Naruto desde la cocina.

Poniéndose de pie, Sasuke camino de regreso a la habitación y efectivamente vio 2 puertas en ella, como si nada entro a la que correspondía el baño y comenzó a quitarse la ropa con la puerta abierta. Pensativo, olfateo su ropa y si, olía espantoso.

-"Ahora entiendo porque se quejo." –dijo para sí terminando de desvestirse y entrando a la bañera y abrir la regadera.

Afuera del baño, sujetando un par de toallas en las manos las cuales apretaba contra su pecho fuertemente mientras las manos le temblaban y el corazón le latía desmesuradamente Naruto se escondía tras la pared de su habitación, estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado contra la pared y las piernas recogidas, lo que había visto lo había agarrado por sorpresa, no estaba seguro de que Sasuke lo haya hecho con mala intención, talvez solo había olvidado cerrar la puerta, solo talvez… pero antes de que pudiera pensar claramente y que el color se le bajara de la cara, escucho la voz de Sasuke.

-"Oi, Naruto y las toallas???" –pregunto asomándose por detrás de la cortina de baño.

-"Kami ahora que hago!?!?!"- se pregunto antes de responderse a sí mismo. -"actúa normal o te preguntara!!"- Dijo tragando grueso y poniéndose de pie fingió una sonrisa y se dispuso a entrar a la habitación.

-"Aquí están, perdona la-" –tirando las toallas a causa de la impresión, Naruto vio frente a él a Sasuke mojado y desnudo regresándole la mirada también de sorpresa. –"E…etto…Sasuke ponte algo!!!!!!!!!!!! /// " –dijo cerrando los ojos y dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación pero tropezándose con las toallas que había tirado.

-"Na…Naruto!!" –grito asustado Sasuke intentando avanzar pero resbalándose con el agua del suelo cayendo de pura cara.

-"I…itai…" –dijo entre dientes Sasuke con los ojos cerrados fuertemente a causa del dolor.

-"S…Sasuke…" –escucho la voz de Naruto demasiado cerca de él. Abriendo los ojos se encontró de lleno con unos orbes azules muy cerca de los suyos, notando la posición en la que había caído, estaba sobre Naruto, apoyado sobre sus manos y rodillas con una de sus piernas entre las de Naruto, casi tocando una parte bastante intima del chico.

-"N…Naruto omae…" –comenzó Sasuke intentando no sonrojarse por la posición en la que estaban.

-"Bajate…"

-"Eh?" –pregunto incrédulo.

-"Que te bajes, dattebayo!!" –ordeno completamente sonrojado Naruto y cerrando los ojos de toda la vergüenza que sentía y mirando hacia otro lado.

-"Qu…que deseable se ve en este momento…"- Pensó Sasuke al verlo debajo de él totalmente sonrojado. -"Pero que estoy diciendo!?!"- se pregunto quitándose de encima de Naruto y quedando sentado sobre sus piernas mientras veía hacia otro lado. Tomando una de las toallas se cubrió la cintura y se dio la vuelta, quedando sentado en el suelo dándole la espalda a Naruto y totalmente frustrado y sonrojado.

-"…" –Naruto no dijo nada y solo se puso de pie sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Sasuke quien tenía una de sus manos cubriendo su rostro apoyando el codo sobre su rodilla. –"Ire a comprar las cosas para la cena…hay ropa en el segundo cajón del buro, tardare un poco así que no hagas destrozos…" –dijo dándole la espalda y mirando el suelo.

-"Hn…" –fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke sin moverse de su posición.

Caminando hasta la puerta Naruto tomo sus zapatos y salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta con llave antes de su partida. Al ori la puerta cerrarse, Sasuke dio un largo suspiro y se volvió a la ventana, viendo afuera del edificio a Naruto caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y metido en pensamientos a causa de lo que acababa de suceder. Mirando hacia otro lado con un fuerte sentimiento de culpa, se retiro de la ventana y decidió vestirse, era lo mejor después de todo, lo último que quería era causarle más problemas a Naruto.

Caminando por las calles de Konoha con los pensamientos causándole una fuerte revolución en la cabeza, Naruto se dirigió a paso pausado hacia el supermercado, estaba hundido en pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien se le acercaba por detrás.

-"Oi, Naruto!! Matte!!" –grito mientras corria a toda velocidad tras su amigo.

-"Eh?? Kiba cuando llegaste??" –pregunto distraídamente Naruto.

-"Baka tengo como media calle diciendo que me esperes!!" –dijo dándole un zape en la parte baja de la cabeza a Naruto.

-"No te escuche…" –respondió aun sumido en sus pensamientos.

-"Oi…no suenas como tú, que te paso??" –pregunto extrañado Kiba.

-"A que te refieres??" –pregunto distraído y un tanto decaído.

-"Pues…no has dicho "dattebayo" desde que llegue, y no reclamaste por el zape…a demás parece que andas en las nubes, es a cazo por que Sasuke se queda contigo?? ¬w¬…" –pregunto pícaramente Kiba dándole un codazo leve en las costillas a Naruto.

-"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!?!?!?!?!?!?! O.o"

-"Si ya lo sé, Shino me dijo cuando llego a desayunar en la mañana…y después de que lo golpee con el sartén por no avisarme que saldría U.U…" –respondió Kiba cruzando los brazos.

-"Vaya que considerado, tebayo……"

-"Bueno y adonde te diriges???" –pregunto con una enorme sonrisa Kiba.

-"Al supermercado…" –Respondió poniendo los brazos tras su nuca.

-"Igual yo, Akamaru asaltó la alacena esta mañana…U.U…"

-"o.O?? Como es que hizo eso??" –pregunto sorprendido Naruto.

-"Pues…n.ñU…la deje abierta…"

-"Ehh?? Como, si tu jamás olvidas cerrarla precisamente porque tienes un perro enorme, tebayo!!"

-"Je…esque…U//U…Shino llego y pues…yo estaba cocinando y…tu sabes…n.ñU…" –respondió apenado.

-"…..claro ya entendí…¬//¬…no debí preguntar, tebayo."

-"Porque si es muy bonito??? ^^…"

-"Porque no quiero enterarme de lo que hacen tu y Shino solitos…U.U…tebayo."

-"Pues…muy pronto no sere el único…¬w¬…"

-"// Se lo que quieres decir con eso y eso no pasara, Kiba!!!!!!!!!"-dijo sonrojado

-"A no????" –pregunto pícaramente.

-"No!!"

Tras un buen rato de estar discutiendo y hablando de cosas personales, Naruto y Kiba terminaron sus compras, habían pasado muchas horas desde que ambos amigos habían entrado al supermercado, eran aproximadamente las 6:30 de la tarde (je como se pasa el tiempo cuando uno está de compras n.n) y ambos decidieron separar sus caminos ya que a ambos chicos los esperaban para la cena.

-"Bueno Kiba nos vemos despues!!" –dijo Naruto tomando un rumbo distinto al de Kiba.

-"Hai, te llamo mañana para ver que paso entre ustedes dos!!"

-"Eh?? Kiba eres un pervertido, no todos somos como tú!!!!!!!!" –grito antes de alejarse del lugar donde su amigo estaba de pie.

-"Como digas, Naruto pero…estoy seguro que sí!!!!!!!! w" –dijo Kiba en voz alta mientas reía por lo bajo sabiendo lo que ocurriría esa noche después de tantos años de soledad.


	9. Relampago

Capitulo 9

-"Sasuke…estoy en casa." –dijo Naruto zafándose los zapatos sin dejar caer las compras. –"Sasuke??" –pregunto al no recibir respuesta alguna de parte de Sasuke. Dejando las compras en la cocina Naruto camino tranquilo hacia el cuarto, encontrando a Sasuke sentado en la misma posición que lo dejo pero ya vestido, traía una camisa blanca de manga larga abierta y un pantalón negro bastante comodo. –"Ne, Sasuke porque no respondes, dattebayo???" –pregunto extrañado Naruto.

-"…" –Sasuke seguía sin responder, solo se limito a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo por un momento para después mirar de nuevo a la pared que observaba desde que Naruto se fue.

-"Hey que te ocurre??" –pregunto Naruto acercándose a Sasuke y sentándose detrás de él. Como lo suponía, no recibió respuesta de parte de Sasuke. –"Sasuke te estoy hablando!!" –dijo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. Sin responder ni una sola silaba Sasuke retiro la mano de Naruto de su hombro con un simple golpecillo. –"Bien…no sé porque estas enojado, pero no es forma de comportarte por lo menos podrías decirme que no te sientes de humor para hablar, en vez de comportarte como un niño mimado!!" –dijo molesto Naruto poniéndose de pie y caminando fuera de la habitación.

Al oír a Naruto ya fuera del cuarto, Sasuke miro sobre su hombro, su mirada era expectante, esperando cualquier cosa, lo que fuera para acercarse a Naruto. Como si fuera arte de magia, Naruto comenzó a tener problemas para alcanzar alguna lata de la parte de superior de las alacenas de la cocina, ni con un banquillo la alcanzaba, su mueca era de fastidio ya por más que se estirara y apoyara en las puntas de sus pies no alcanzaba la maldita lata.

-"Ya…casi…la tengo…t…tebayo…" –dijo entrecortadamente Naruto intentando alcanzar una lata de duraznos (yummi duraznos w). En ese momento, acerco uno de sus pies a la orilla del banquillo para alcanzar la lata, causando que se resbalara inevitablemente.

-"Necesitas una mano?" –pregunto Sasuke cargando a Naruto en brazos y con cara seria.

-"O//O…sa…Sasuke a…arigato…demo…ya se te paso el coraje??" –pregunto Naruto desviando la mirada.

-"No…pero note que tenias problemas, demo…que quieres alcanzar?" –pregunto alzando la vista para ver la alacena.

-"Hum…pues una lata de duraznos…" –dijo apuntando la lata y mirando en la misma dirección que él.

-"Hmm, pudiste haberte lastimado sabes?" –comento sentando a naruto sobre la barra frente a la alacena abierta e inclinándose para tomar la lata. –"Si no la alcanzabas pudiste haberme pedido ayuda." –dijo mirando la lata y alcanzándola sin problema alguno.

-"Es…es que estabas enojado…" –dijo Naruto nervioso y sonrojado por tener a Sasuke tan cerca de él, poniendo una mano frente a su pecho y ladeando la cabeza para no tocar el pecho desnudo de Sasuke, Naruto se pego lo mas que podía a la alacena y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-"Hm? Que sucede??" –pregunto extrañado Sasuke mirando a Naruto y entregándole la lata para apoyar ambas manos en la barra a los costados de Naruto dejándolo a su merced discretamente.

-"E…estas demasiado cerca…//" –dijo sonrojado.

-"…"

-"S…Sasuke??" –pregunto Naruto al no recibir respuesta alguna de parte de su compañero, al abrir los ojos, su sorpresa fue ver a Sasuke mirándolo fijamente. –"S…Sasuke…" –susurro realmente sorprendido.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Sasuke se alejo de Naruto, caminado fuera de la cocina con rumbo al cuarto cuando en el preciso instante en que se acostó sobre la cama, las luces se fueron y unos fuertes vientos fueron escuchados zumbando a través de las ventanas que permanecían cerradas seguidos de truenos y relámpagos.

En ese momento en el departamento de Naruto se escucho un fuerte grito seguido de la caída de algo, proveniente de la cocina.

-"Oi, dobe porque gritas?" –pregunto Sasuke aun acostado sobre la cama con los brazos detrás de su nuca y los ojos cerrados. No recibió respuesta de parte de su compañero, lo que realmente se le hizo extraño pero antes de que se pudiera poner de pie, algo se le aventó encima impidiéndole moverse completamente. –"N…Naruto???" –pregunto al sentir que este temblaba incontrolablemente.

-"Muahahahaha!! Soy genial haciendo esto!!! XD" –dice Konan orgullosa de sí misma colocando sus manos en la cadera mientras reía maniáticamente. Se encontraba de pie sobre las grandes cabezas del monumento a los Hokages.

-"…¬¬…si bueno…y porque tenía que venir yo???" –pregunto Pain sentándose en una piedra a unos metros detrás de ella y cruzando brazos y piernas.

-"Porque necesitaba viento y truenos." –responde sin voltearlo a ver.

-"Ah, y porque viene Zetsu?"

-"Porque es el que nos puede sacar de aquí rápidamente sin ser detectados…U.U"

-"Y porque viene Kisame?"

-"Porque si me canso el me carga…U.U"

-"Y porque viene Hidan?"

-"Porque alguien debe hacer las compras de la casa…U.U"

-"Ah…o.o?"

-"Y entonces porque vengo yo???????" –pregunto Sasori junto a sus compañeros sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y alzando su dedito mirando a Konan inocentemente.

-"Porque alguien debe quedarse a cerciorarse de que esto haya resultado…U.U"

-"Ah bueno entonces ya nos podemos ir no??" –pregunto Pain sacando un periódico y poniéndose a leerlo. (o.O??)

-"No…-.-…" –respondió Konan mirándolos por el rabillo del ojo.

-"Porque…o.o?" –pregunto Pain extrañado.

-"Porque Sasori no puede quedarse solito…¬¬…" –dijo volteándose completamente.

-"o.o? Enserio??" –pregunto Sasori rascándose la cabeza.

-"Ah bueno…U.U… si ese es el caso, Hidan, te quedaras a hacerle compañía a Sasori…" –dijo Pain poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia donde sus compañeros estaban, encontrando a Sasori sentado solito en el suelo mirándolo confundido y después a una carta. –"o.O?? Eh?? Donde están todos???" –pregunto mirando hacia todas direcciones.

-"Ya se fueron …"

-"Que?? Y sin mi????" –pregunto Pain apuntándose.

-"Etto…me dijo Konan-san que le diera esto." –dijo Sasori dándole la carta.

-"Ah…arigato, Sasori-chan…" –respondió Pain tomando la carta y sentándose junto a Sasori para leerla.

_Querido Pain:_

_Te quedas con Sasori para hacerle compañía y también porque la lluvia y los truenos deben seguir cayendo, Sasori ya sabe que debe hacer tu solo mantenlo calientito para que no se resfrié…^^_

_Atte: Konan!! XD_

_Ps: Si no lo haces te ira mal…¬¬_

-"o.O …Que?!?!"

-"Bueno a trabajar!! " –dijo Sasori alejándose de Pain y comenzando a saltar techos. -"Waaaa maldito Hidan seguro y esto fue idea tuya!! ."- Pensó Sasori deteniéndose sobre la rama de un árbol frente a la habitación de Naruto. -"Hay porque me hacen esto a mi TT^TT…" - se pregunto sacando una cámara de video y un acomodando una lona negra sobre la rama en la que estaba para comenzar a gravar sin miedo a mojarse.

-"Bájate de encima, usuratonkachi!!" –Ordeno Sasuke totalmente sonrojado.

-"No!!!!!!!!!! Tengo miedo, dattebayo!!!" –dijo Naruto apretando con más fuerza la camisa de Sasuke y pegándose más a su cuerpo.

-"No seas ridículo!!!... ////////////// …Solo es una tormenta!!!!" –grito Sasuke tomando a Naruto de los hombros y despegándolo de su cuerpo. Su respiración estaba alterada y aun sujetaba a Naruto por los hombros cuando se sentó con Naruto en sus piernas, mirándolo con enojo y decisión al mismo tiempo.

-"snif…tengo miedo…" –repitió Naruto mirando a Sasuke con miedo y los ojos cristalinos. A esto, Sasuke no pudo oponerse ni aunque lo hubiera deseado, al ver a Naruto tan vulnerable en lo único que pensaba era en protegerlo, mantenerlo entre sus brazos, seguro y fuera de cualquier peligro, y así lo hizo, retirando la presión de sus brazos atrajo a Naruto hacia su pecho y abrazándolo con ambos brazos se recargo en el respaldo de la cama, ante esta acción Naruto no opuso resistencia, lo que quería era estar cerca de él, aunque fuese por un momento, por un segundo o por un instante…

-"Como puedes ser un Jounin y temerle a la obscuridad?" –pregunto Sasuke en un susurro ocultando su nariz en la rubia cabellera de Naruto mientras aspiraba su esencia con los ojos cerrados. Naruto se limito a no responder, y solo oculto su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke haciendo lo mismo que este. –"N..Naruto…" –susurro abriendo los ojos y bajando su rostro para ver el de Naruto quien regreso la mirada, ambos tenían los ojos entreabiertos y respiraban con la boca.

-"Sasuke…" –susurro Naruto tomando el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y sellando sus bocas en un profundo y tierno beso al cual Sasuke no se opuso en lo mas mínimo.

-"N…Naruto…te deseo tanto…" –confeso Sasuke rompiendo el beso y comenzando a lamer y mordisquear su cuello.

-"Woho!! Estos muchachos sí que tendrán fiesta esta noche!!" –Dijo Sasori enfocando mejor la escena. –"Espero que Konan me de la parte que me corresponde por publicar esto en esa página de internet llamada mundo yaoi!!" -Dijo bajando la cámara por un segundo para acomodarse mejor en la rama del árbol frente a la casa de Naruto en la que estaba gravando.

-"Vaya declaración!! Si yo le dijera eso a Konan seguro y me mataba!!" –dijo Pain comiendo palomitas y bebiendo refresco por una pajilla loca color verde fosforescente (XD).

Al oír eso Sasori apretó las manos ligeramente y trago grueso, intentando aguantar las ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. Seguía sosteniendo la cámara como era debido a pesar de que sus manos estaban temblando fuertemente.

-"O tu qué dices Sasori??" –dijo Pain volteándolo a ver con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-"Referente a que, señor?" –pregunto intentando con todas sus fuerzas que la voz no se le cortara.

-"A lo de Konan, que no me estabas escuchando??"

-"Ah disculpe revisaba el audio de la cámara…" –dijo moviendo un poco a la izquierda el receptor de sonido a su derecha, era semejante a una antena de satelital color transparente sobre una base negra pero de menor tamaño. –"Sobre eso…pues…" –dijo tragando grueso y combatiendo las ansias que tenia.

-"Vamos sin miedo, estamos en confianza!!" –dijo Pain dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo izquierdo.

-"Confianza?!?! Que no se da cuenta de lo que yo siento?!?!?!"- -"Haría lo que cualquiera, porque es algo demasiado vulgar para decirle a una persona a la que quieres y amas!!" –dijo con voz firme frunciendo el seño pero sin ver a su líder a la cara ya que le sería demasiado difícil mantenerse firme tras esas palabras.

-"Vaya pues si fuéramos Konan y yo seguro y hacia lo que el hermanito de Itachi con el Kyuubi." –dijo Pain riendo de lo que decía. Mas Sasori ya no dijo ni una palabra ya que esto le costaba demasiado trabajo, tanto que hasta los labios le comenzaron a temblar. –"Etto…Sasori-chan tienes frio??" –pregunto Pain al ver sus manos y labios temblar.

-"No me moleste." –dijo cortante sin verlo.

-"Eh?? Qué clase de comportamiento es ese?!? Solo pregunte si tenias frio!!" –respondió Pain en si defensa.

-"Estoy gravando así que no me fastidie." –dijo de la misma forma cortante.

-"Estas un poco sensible, lo que necesitas es un buen acostón!! nwn En cuanto regresemos le diré a Hidan que te ayude con tu problema!!" –Dijo Pain levantando dos dedos en forma de victoria.

-"Que se calle!!" –Dijo molesto Sasori –"No necesito a nadie solo déjeme gravar con un carajo!!" –dijo mirándolo de forma molesta, típica de él y su carácter de poca paciencia.

-"Bien, ya que estas tan sensible iré a buscar algún bote de basura para tirar todo esto." –dijo apuntando a una pila de comida chatarra que había comprado y comido él solo.

-"Ojala se pierda un rato." –respondió Sasori sin mirarlo.

-"Hm…" –dijo Pain antes de saltar con toda su basura del árbol. Estando una vez ya solo, Sasori comenzó a llorar en silencio, se sentía un idiota por dejar que esto le pasara a él, y más con una persona que sabia jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos. Pero aun a pesar de su dolor, seguía gravando, todo y cada uno de los acontecimientos que pasaban en la habitación de Naruto, desde el beso de Naruto a Sasuke, hasta el momento en el que el moreno comenzó a quitarle la ropa al rubio y a mordisquear su cuello con gula.

*********La Grabación de Sasori**********

Prácticamente Sasuke le había arrancado la camisa a Naruto besando y tocando cada centímetro de su torso desnudo con el deseo de poseerlo de una vez por todas pero al verlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de una cosa, y esa era, que no lo quería de esa manera, Naruto no dijo nada en todo este tiempo, mantenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, sabía que no pondría resistencia alguna, pero… quería que esto no solo fuera sexo para ellos.

-"Naruto…" –le susurro al oído acercándose a él quien ya hacia recostado sobre la cama con Sasuke encima.

Naruto no dijo ni media palabra, solo se limito a verlo con a los ojos entreabiertos. Sasuke se acerco y beso su frente tiernamente, aspirando su esencia por segunda vez en la noche.

-"Perdóname pero no puedo hacerlo." –dijo en un susurro sentándose sobre sus piernas y mirando a Naruto con un semblante de nostalgia.

-"Pero pensé que…" –dijo Naruto reincorporándose quedando de frente a Sasuke. –"Que querías hacerlo…"

Sasuke lo miro con nostalgia y le dio un tierno beso sobre los labios que fue correspondido con el mismo amor con el que era trasmitido. Claro que quería hacerlo pero no de esa manera, no con ese propósito de antes, quería hacerle el amor, no tener simple y vacio sexo. Separándose de él, Sasuke acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de su mano derecha y sonrío con nostalgia mientras las lagrimas se formaban en las perlas negras que tenia por ojos.

-"Te amo tanto…" –dijo en un susurro –"que no puedo hacerte daño…ya no puedo, no me lo perdonaría." –dijo liberando aquellas perlas de cristal de sus ojos negros.

Naruto lo miro con tristeza, sabía que aunque lo hubiera dicho no cambiaria el hecho de que Sasuke debía morir por alta traición hacia su aldea de origen. Tomando a Sasuke entre sus brazos lo atrajo hacia la cama y le recostó sobre su pecho, no era el momento de llorar como un niño, debía ser fuerte, aunque por dentro se estuviera desmoronando en mil pedazos, debía serlo, ahora era el turno de Sasuke de llorar y él debía protejerlo debía hacerlo porque el sentimiento era mutuo, lo amaba con toda el alma que no podía permitirse que Sasuke lo viera llorar.

Paso un rato y la lluvia no cesaba mas Sasuke se había calmado, tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era constante, lo que indicaba que se había quedado dormido. Naruto seguía despierto y veía la lluvia caer en el vidrio de la ventana mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos de Sasuke, se sentía bien tenerlo entre sus brazos, respirar su esencia y escuchar su voz decirle te amo.

Esa palabra, la que tanto había deseado oír de sus labios él lo había dicho, ¡Se lo había dicho a él! Y solo a él, correspondía el sentimiento…SU sentimiento.

-"Te amo Sasuke…" –Susurro Naruto estrechando a Sasuke más entre sus brazos y besando su nuca. Pero lo que recibió como respuesta lo dejo helado. Sasuke había comenzado a lamer uno de sus pezones, seguía dormido pero lo que hacía lo hacía bastante consiente.

-"Pero que hace??"- se pregunto Naruto sonrojándose al sentir la lengua de Sasuke mojando su pezón.

-"Naruto…" –dijo de forma seria sorprendiendo a Naruto. –"Hablas en serio?" –pregunto, sus ojos seguían cerrados y su la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Naruto mientras su lengua masajeaba el pezón del rubio.

-"Lo dudas?" –pregunto mirando a la ventana. Repentinamente sintió que el peso sobre su cuerpo se hacía más ligero lo que lo hizo voltear al frente. Sobre él se encontraba Sasuke, estaba apoyado sobre sus brazos y piernas mirándolo fijamente sin decir o expresar nada.

-"Por supuesto que no…" –dijo antes de inclinarse para besarlo y comenzar a mover sus manos sobre su torso desnudo. –"Te amo…" –dijo en un susurro besando su cuello y comenzando a bajar sus pantalones hasta que estos estuvieron en el suelo junto con sus bóxers.

-"Sasuke…" –susurro Naruto tomando a Sasuke por sus mejillas y besándolo apasionadamente.

Separando sus labios por un segundo, Sasuke llevo dos de sus dedos a su boca y comenzó a lubricarlos, hecho esto, se sentó sobre la cama llevándose a Naruto con el e introdujo ambos dedos juntos a su entrada, causando un fuerte dolor en el rubio quien comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente intentando aguantar el dolor.

-"Dolerá más si los meto de uno en uno…" –advirtió Sasuke comenzado a moverlos de a dentro hacia afuera simulando una penetración. Apresando los labios de Naruto una vez más en un beso comenzó a mover sus dedos de manera más rápida y profunda provocando que Naruto comenzara a gemir y arquear la espalda a causa del dolor y excitación que había comenzado a hacerse presente. Levantando un poco a Naruto, Sasuke removió sus dedos y los remplazo por su miembro erecto que entro fácilmente al interior del rubio. –"Vez, no te dolió cuando la metí…" –susurro besando a Naruto de nuevo. Eran movimientos lentos los que hacían sus labios al ritmo de las estocadas que le daba Sasuke a Naruto, que se aferraba fuertemente a la espalda del moreno respirando entrecortadamente y susurrando el nombre del moreno una y otra vez. Mientras que por su parte, Sasuke le susurraba al oído una y otra vez que lo amaba mientras envolvía su miembro y lo hacía chocar contra su vientre bajo en cada envestida que le daba.

Para ellos el tiempo se detuvo mientras llevaban a cabo su acto de amor, hasta que el momento final llego, estaban bañados en sudor y la respiración les faltaba, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo y terminar en la punta de sus miembros, todo termino. El interior de Naruto se lleno con la semilla de Sasuke mientras que sus vientres se llenaba de un líquido blanquecino que se mesclaba con el sudor de sus cuerpos aun unidos.

Susurrando un último "te amo" Sasuke salió del interior de Naruto y se recostó con él encima mirándolo somnoliento, abrazándolo amorosamente Naruto se acurruco sobre Sasuke y dispuso a dormir entre sus fuertes brazos.


	10. Celular

Capitulo 10

En la guarida de Akatsuki los miembros restantes de la organización se divertían a lo grande ya que su líder no estaba, habían hecho una fiesta salvaje que prometía durar hasta la madrugada, todos celebraban, Konan y Kisame se encontraban comiéndose a besos en el sofá mientras Kakuzu hacia apuestas ilegales con unos hombres ricos a los que había invitado a jugar naipes aprovechando que quien se supone estaría a cargo se encontraba ocupado en otros asuntos.

Mas solo uno de los miembros en la organización se encontraba en su cuarto solo, mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños fuertemente, miraba la pantalla de una televisión de plasma con enojo y pena, había visto y escuchado lo que Pein le había dicho a Sasori y estaba furioso, que acaso este hombre no se daba cuenta de que Sasori le amaba?!?!

-"Carajo, maldito Pein!!!" –Grito entre dientes Hidan golpeando el suelo mientras con los ojos cerrados giraba el rostro, como era posible que Pein no lo notara?! –"Poque no te das cuenta?!?" –grito golpeando una y otra vez el suelo lastimándose los nudillos por tantos golpes.

Era aproximadamente la media noche y Sasori seguía solo, llorando amargamente por culpa de Pein quien seguía sin aparecer. La grabación había sido tomada y su misión estaba terminada pero, se sentía sin ánimos de regresar, por lo que solo guardo las cosas y abandono el lugar, había caminado bajo la lluvia un buen rato hasta llegar al parque de la ciudad de Kohona, ya no sentía los pies por el frio y sus ojos estaban tan hinchados que ya ni veía por donde iba así que decidió sentarse en una de las bancas, dejando el equipo debajo de la banca para que no se mojara Sasori se sento con las piernas recogidas y ocultando su rostro tras sus brazos cruzados.

-"Como puedo ser tan estúpido?! Llegar a pensar que yo le gustaba, que va, solo un idiota lo hubiera hecho, jamás debí haber regresado!!!!"- Pensó mientras lloraba a mares y sollozaba notablemente. En ese momento sintió una mano amiga sobre su cabeza que le acariciaba con ternura el cabello, lo que lo hizo levantar el rostro. Encontrándose con la dulce Hinata que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesitara, fuera enemigo o amigo.

-"H…Hinata…" –Llego a pronunciar Sasori entre sollozos.

-"No te preocupes, aquí está un hombro para que llores, no te reprimas y cuando te encuentres más calmado hablamos." –afirmo Hinata sentándose junto a él sujetando un paraguas y con una gran sonrisa. Sasori se soltó llorando de nuevo mientras Hinata lo abrazaba para ayudarle a desahogarse (hay que linda es Hinata!!!).

Por otro lado, hablando por teléfono, estaba Pein resguardándose de la lluvia mientras intentaba hablar con Itachi.

-"I…Itachi no tan fuerte, me duele, un!!!" –grito Deidara boca abajo en la cama.

-"Calma, ahorita se te quita, ya verás que sientes calientito en un ratito." –Afirmo Itachi sobre él acariciándole la espalda desnuda mientras se movía rítmicamente. En ese momento sonó el celular de Pein, que le había dejado para comunicarse, con la canción de Akatsuki no Kurama. –"Porque tendrá este tono tan raro??" –pregunto sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía y tomar el celular aplastando un poco a Deidara quien solo se quejo.

-"Hmp…"

-"Diga??" –pregunto Itachi aun sin detenerse.

//Oye como esta todo??"//

-"Bien, líder-sama."

//Ah, bueno pasame a Konan.//

-"Esta ocupada…ugh, Dei no te muevas tanto."

//…eh…bueno entonces con Kakuzu// -Pidio ignorando los sonidos que escuchaba.

-"Ocupado."

-"Itachi me duele, un…"

-"Calma ahorita se te quita…"

//Bueno con Hidan!// -Aun ignorando.

-"Desde que regresaron no ha salido de su cuarto."

-"Ah!! Itachi-san… un…"

//Hay bueno ya me voy no quiero escuchar nada más!!!// -Dijo Pein antes de colgar todo sonrojado.

-"Que raro es Pein…" –Dijo Itachi antes de colgar y dejar el celular en la cama.

-"Ah!! Itachi-san me duele mucho, un!!" –Grito Deidara agarrándose del respaldo.

-"Es que tienes muchos nudos Deidara!! Y si te sigues tensando no podre deshacerlos y el masaje no dará resultado!!" –Justifico Itachi tomando más crema para dolor muscular y aplicárselo a Deidara en la espalda.

Mientras en Konoha, el tan venerado líder de Akatsuki caminaba sin rumbo alguno por la aldea mirando el cielo nublado que ni aunque él se lo ordenara dejaba de llover.

-"Hay que lo habrá pasado a Sasori para que de un momento a otro se pusiera así de sentidito??" –se pregunto Pain aun mirando el cielo. –"Porque aunque parecía que estaba enojado estaba sentido, de algo me sirve conocer a Konan desde que éramos niños, se pone asi cuando esta triste…pero porque Sasori estaría triste???" –pregunto en voz alta mientas bajaba la vista para ver a sus pies, se habia detenido frente a la academia que parecía estar vacía. –"Tal vez dije algo que no debi, seguro y se enojo por lo del acoston…" –dijo poniendo una mano debajo de su barbilla. Estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho un lejano sonido, era el sonido de un piano, que provenía de dentro de la academia. Guiado por la curiosidad, Pain camino hacia esta y entro por una ventana que milagrosamente, estaba abierta (de nada XD). El sonido del piano se hizo más claro en cuanto entro, aunque lejano toda vía.

-"Es extraño que haya gente a esta hora no???" –pregunto Pain mirando a la nada en el pasillo. –"Sera alguna especie de fantasma????????" –pregunto un poco nervioso. Pues sea o no, yo soy un ninja y puedo con él!!!" –dijo convencido antes de comenzar a caminar a paso decidido buscando de donde venia el sonido (que jamás has visto películas de terror??? A un fantasma no lo puedes matar x k ya está muerto…bruto…¬¬).

-"Sasori-kun, te sientes mejor?" –pregunto Hinata sentada a distancia detrás de Sasori que tocaba un piano de cola que tenían en la academia ninja (XD ahora sí que se arma!!).

-"Un poco, gracias Hinata-chan por traerme aquí, la música siempre me relaja…" –dijo Sasori serio aun tocando el piano y dándole la espalda a Hinata. -"Aunque…no está funcionando esta vez……"-

-"Y dime, entonces…porque sigues llorando, que te ocurre?" –Pregunto Hinata acercándose a él y poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

Sasori se quedo en blanco, no sabía que responderle, pensó que si le daba la espalda ella no notaria que aun estaba decaído pero esta chica resulto ser más perspicaz que lo que pensó. Miro sus manos y siguió tocando de una forma más elevada rápida y realmente bellísima, pero aun así, su tristeza no cesaba, solo se acrecentaba.

-"Me enamore de alguien que jamás corresponderá mis sentimientos, llegue incluso a intentar que me notara…solo fue peor, PAIN ES SOLO UN MALDITO ESTUPIDO QUE NO ENTIENDE NADA!!!!!!!!!!!" –grito desbordando sus sentimientos mientras golpeaba las teclas del piano para después apoyar los codos sobre este y agarrarse la cabeza, estaba enojado consigo mismo por ser tan ingenuo. –"Soy un estúpido…"

-"Cálmate, a todos nos llega a suceder, me paso a mi cuando era más chica, yo estaba enamorada de Naruto-kun, pero cuando él me dijo que a quien él quería era a Sasuke-kun me dolió mucho, pero aun así no porque él no correspondiera mis sentimientos le deje de hablar, al contrario, le demostré que siempre estaría ahí cuando necesitara un hombro en donde llorar. Tiempo después encontré a alguien que si me quería y yo aprendí a querer, así que no te desanimes, solo se paciente." –Dijo Hinata esbozando una sonrisa que dejo a Sasori pensando.

-"Creo…que tienes razón, me comporte demasiado grosero con él solo porque me dijo que le gustaba Konan…gracias Hinata, me hizo bien hablar contigo." –respondió Sasori poniéndose de pie y limpiando sus lagrimas mientras caminaba hacia la salida del salón.

-"Entonces…es por eso que te pusiste así de molesto?" –escucho la voz de Pain detrás de él al momento de abandonar el salón de música en donde estaba, se escuchaba serio y pensativo al mismo tiempo que expectante. Quería respuestas y estaba dispuesto a obtenerlas a como diera lugar.

-"Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo…?" –pregunto evadiendo la pregunta y de forma seria, no quería hacer lo que su arranque de celos lo hizo hacer.

-"Responde la pregunta." –ordeno de manera demandante y seria, realmente demandante.

-"…Me voy a la cueva, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí de cualquier manera…" –respondió Sasori ignorando a Pain y sus ordenes para comenzar a caminar de regreso a la ventana abierta que por la que habían entrado todos.

-"No te vas de aquí hasta que me respondas Sasori!!" –Grito Pain tomándolo del brazo y mirándole con fastidio y poca paciencia.

-"No tengo porque contestar algo que no quiero!! Ahora será mejor que me sueltes si no quieres convertirte en mi siguiente marioneta!!" –Ordeno Sasori mirándole con enojo pero miedo oculto dentro de sus ojos.

-"Es una orden de tu líder, no compañero de equipo!!" –grito Pain apretando el brazo de Sasori con su mano.

-"Me vale una mierda quien seas!!" –Grito Sasori enfrentando a Pain y casi arrancándose el brazo para zafarse.

-"Te recuerdo que eres humano ahora y fui yo quien te dio la vida por segunda vez, si yo quiero puedo matarte!!" –amenazo Pain jalando a Sasori hacia él para tenerlo prácticamente debajo de su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante.

-"Mátame cuando quieras, de todas formas moriré algún día!!" –Grito Sasori golpeando a Pain directo en la cara con el puño cerrado de su mano izquierda para después salir corriendo, sabía que Pain era mucho más fuerte que él, no por nada era el líder de la organización Akatsuki.

-"Vuelve acá, ahora menos te vas después de hacer esto!!!!!!!!!" –Grito Pain corriendo detrás de él limpiando la sangre de la comisura de su boca.

Una vez que ambos akatsukis abandonaron el pasillo, Hinata, quien seguía dentro del salón abrió la puerta por completo sujetando una videocámara que tenia conexión directa a la guarida secreta de Akatsuki y un receptor de sonido, tal y como el que Sasori utilizo para gravar a Naruto y Sasuke.

-"Sera mejor seguirlos o Hidan-san no me pagara por la gravacion!!" –dijo en voz alta la chica comenzando a correr a toda potencia detrás de los akatsukis.

Mientras que en la cueva, Hidan estaba más que conforme con lo que había pasado entre sus compañeros, aunque lo del pasillo lo había hecho escupir el refresco sobre la alfombra nueva que Kakuzu compro para su cuarto y él había tomado sin permiso para sentarse cómodamente frente a la tele.

-"Waaaa no me la creo pensé que Sasori se declararía ahí mismo pero que golpazo le dio a Pain!! Por Jashin esto se pondrá bueno!!!!" –dijo llevándose un puñado de palomitas a la boca y derramando muchas en la trayectoria mientras veía con gran interés la pantalla frente a él.


	11. Telenovela parte 1

Capitulo 11

Sasori seguía corriendo como loco intentando escapar a su perseguidor que le pisaba los talones, corría a través del parque de Konoha tomando aires a bocanadas entrecortadas mientras veía sobre su hombro para conocer la localización de Pein detrás de él.

-"Jaja, finalmente me libre de él!!" –dijo triunfal al no ver que lo seguía. Se detuvo de repente y apoyo en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento perdido a causa de la carrera. –"No…pensé… perderlo tan fácilmente…" –dijo entre bocanadas u los ojos cerrados.

-"Y no lo has hecho!!" –dijo Pein desde algún lado antes de caer desde los cielos sobre Sasori, quedando sentado sobre él después de voltearlo para verle la cara. –"Ahora responderás la pregunta!?" –pregunto tomándole las muñecas y manteniéndolas sobre la cabeza de su dueño.

-"No!! Y no me importa que me mate, me iré a la tumba con ella!!!!" –grito Sasori forcejeando para zafarse del agarre de Pein.

-"Con que cosa?" –pregunto confundido Pein pero sin soltar o bajar el volumen de su tono de voz.

-"La pregunta!!"

-"Cual!?"

-"No me acuerdo pero no le diré nada!!!!!"

-"Kuso!!!!!!! No es idiota!!".*--"Sasori solo dime de una vez si te gusto!!!!!" –ordeno Pein al darse cuenta de que Sasori no era estúpido.

-"No quiero!!!!!!!!" –grito con los ojos cerrados.

En la guarida de la más temible organización de criminales de clase S….

-"POR JASHIN-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OIGAN CARAS DE MIERDA Y A KONAN Y VENGAN A VER ESTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –ordeno Hidan desde su cuarto alterando la "paz" que había en todo el lugar.

-"KAKUZU HABER A QUE HORA MANTIENES OCUPADA LA BOCA DE HIDAN PARA QUE SE CALLE DE UNA MALIDA VEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –grito Itachi desde el cuarto de Deidara sonando bastante molesto y vulgar al gritar eso a los cuatro vientos.

-"Hablo en serio, creo que Pein finalmente se decidirá a violar a Sasori…" –dijo más calmado Hidan abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Deidara y asomando la cabeza restándole importancia que Itachi estuviese justo en ese momento en posición de chivito en precipicio con Deidara debajo antes de salir corriendo y abrir la puerta del cuarto de Kisame encontrándose con una igual o peor escena.

-"………….no sabía que también los de allá abajo también fuesen azules…" –dijo Hidan más que sorprendido con lo que tenia ante sus ojos.

-"AHHHHHHHHHHH HIDAN SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –ordeno Konan lanzando un zapato a la cara de Hidan y tapándose con el cuerpo de Kisame sobre ella (XD).

-"AHHHHH SI YA ME VOY!!! .U NO QUIERO VER MAS ZOOFILIA!!!!!!! POR JASHIN-SAMA QUE TE PASA KONAN!?!?!" –grito antes de correr a la sala donde estaba Kakuzu contando su dinero y Zetsu con Tobi dormido en sus piernas (w). –"Kuzu!!!! Ven!!!!!!!!!!!! Zetsu tu también!!!!!!" –grito montándose en las piernas de Kakuzu dándole la cara y viéndolo con sus grandes ojitos de cachorrito mientras lo abrazaba del cuello y le hablaba de manera melosa para después voltear a ver a Zetsu en el sillón.

-"Esta bien vamos Hidan." –dijo Kakuzu llevándose a Hidan de esa manera hasta su cuarto (super mimado el Hidan!! XD).

En el cuarto de Hidan todos ya se encontraban, tapados con una sabana o la bata de baño de su pareja. Deidara traía los bóxers y una camisa de Itachi sentado en una esquina de la cama de Hidan mientras Itachi llevaba puesto su pantalón y andaba descalzo parado en el fondo del cuarto. Kisame traía una bata de baño de color lila con el nombre Konan gravado en cursivas azules que le quedaba a penas arriba de la mitad del muslo parado junto a la cama mientras que Konan traía una sabana cubriéndola hasta la cabeza sentada en la alfombrita del piso.

Entrando al cuarto, Kakuzu se sento en la cama con Hidan en las piernas de manera contraria a como estaba antes, seguidos de Zetsu que se quedo junto a Konan en el piso aun con Tobi acurrucado en sus brazos.

-"Bien Hidan ahora que es lo que decías?" –pregunto Konan mirando a Hidan siendo devorado por Kakuzu.

-"Ah…ah si eh vean la tele, nhh Pain planea hacerle algo a Sasori." –dijo llamando la atención de Kakuzu que despego la cara del cuello de Hidan.

-"Que?! Ya tan pronto??? Bien quien va a apostar?!" –pregunto Kakuzu mirando a sus compañeros que no tardaron en sacar dinero.

-"Yo voy por solo un beso con quinientos." –Dijo Kisame dándole el dinero a Kakuzu que lo anoto rápidamente en una libretita de gatito que Hidan le había regalado (XD).

-"Exelente, más que la vez anterior, por cierto, bonita bata…¬w¬…"

-"Apuesto mil por Deidara y yo, va por una declaración más abierta y extensa de parte de Pain-sama." –dijo Itachi acercándose para darle el dinero a Kakuzu y llevarse a Deidara hasta el fondo de la habitación.

-"Yo apuesto trescientos a que Sasori se pone a llorar por la respuesta de Pain." –dijo Konan sacando la mando de debajo de la sabana.

-"Creo que más bien será al revés, así que mil a que Sasori suelta la sopa antes que Pain-sama." –dijo Zetsu dándole el dinero a Kakuzu.

-"Kuzu…no hagas negocio con los sentimientos de mi amigo!!" –dijo Hidan mirando a Kakuzu con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-"Tranquilo Hidan, es solo para darle nuestro apoyo a Sasori no hago negocio, Pain-sama es quien debe de declararse no él…^w^…ahora no te enojes si?" –hablo de manera consoladora Kakuzu acariciando la mejilla de Hidan suavemente.

-O.o –Reaccionaron todos al ver a Kakuzu actuando "raro" con Hidan.

-"En serio?!? *w* Entonces yo también quiero apostar, si es para apoyar a Sasori-chan lo hare!!! Apuesto tres mil, a que Pain se le declara a Sasori-chan y lo viola por Jashin-sama!!!!!!!" –Dijo hidan sacando el dinero de si pantalón y dándoselo a Kakuzu con fueguito en los ojitos.

-"Ese es el espíritu Hidan!!" OwO –Dijo Kakuzu tomando el dinero de parte de Hidan y antotandolo en su libretita.

-"n.n…y…Tu no apostaras Kuzu??" –pregunto Hidan con una sonrisita que derretiría a un iceberg… y la misma que enamoro a Kakuzu (XD).

-"^w^ por ti apuesto lo que quieras…" –dijo anotando su nombre en la libretita junto a la cantidad de cinco mil yenes (no se nota que está enamorado verdad?? ¬w¬). –"Por lo mismo que dijo Hidan…*w*…"

-O.O –reaccionaron todos aun más sorprendidos por esa actitud tan poco Kakuzu de Kakuzu.

-"En verdad que el amor cambia a las personas!!" –dijo Kisame mirando a Kakuzu como si tuviera algo raro en la cara.

-"Hay ya dejen a mi Kuzu en paz y vean la tele!" ¬¬ -Ordeno molesto Hidan abrazando a Kakuzu posesivamente.

En el parque encharcado de la aldea de Konoha…

-"Sasori…!!!!!!!!! .*"

-"Porque quiere saberlo!?! Que gana con hacer más daño del que ya ah ocasionado!?!?! Burlarse!? Es eso lo que quiere!?!?!?!" –grito Sasori derramando lagrimas coléricas mientras veía a los ojos a Pain que se quedo estático ante su respuesta. -"Lo sabía…"- Pensó llorando aun más fuerte y liberándose del agarre de Pain para salir corriendo del parque rumbo a ningún lado.

En la guarida de los criminales más buscados en las cinco naciones…

–Estaban todos estupefactos. –"Auch…" –dijeron al mismo tiempo levantando una ceja y haciendo mueca de dolor por parte de la "telenovela".

**Bien se que me tarde un buen pero es que he estado super ocupada, asi que pues tenganme pasiencia, de cualquier manera les traigo 3 nuevos capis :D asi que disfrutenlos!!**


	12. Telenovela parte 2

Capitulo 12

La lluvia seguía cayendo sin cesar mojando en su totalidad las bacías calles de Kohonagakure y dejando pequeños charcos a su paso, despertando a unos cuantos de sus habitantes por los rayo y truenos que la acompañaban. Sasori se había detenido para refugiarse debajo del techo de una casa, tenia mucho frio y estaba realmente cansado, más no tenia a donde ir, no por lo menos en la aldea. Su capa estaba empapada y en vez de ayudarle a mantenerse calientito le helaba hasta los huesos.

-"Jamás debí haber venido…" –dijo en voz alta abrazándose a sí mismo. Repentinamente un perro se lanzo corriendo hacia él ladrando y acorralándolo entre la pared y su hocico.

-"Hay por Dios este perrote esta muy grande!!!!! .II"- Pensó Sasori pegándose más a la pared mientras mantenía los ojos bien cerrados y temblaba, ya no sabia si lo hacia por el frio o el miedo.

-"Akamaru quieto!!" –grito un chico abriendo la puerta de la casa, vestía con la camisa de una pijama blanca de manga larga.

-"Kiba que es lo que sucede?!" –pregunto alguien más apareciendo en la puerta detrás del chico recién llegado. –"Nani?! Akatsuki?? Disculpe pero que hace aquí en Konoha y en frente de nuestra casa???" –pregunto un muchacho vestido con el pantalón de una pijama de color blanco y usando unas gafas obscuras.

-"Shino cálmate, no parece que este aquí para hacer daño a alguien, oye, estas bien? Akamaru puede llegar a ponerse agresivo con los extraños." –pregunto Kiba agachándose junto a Sasori y mirándolo un poco preocupado.

-"H…hai, lamento haberlos despertado…" –respondió Sasori mirando el suelo.

-"Ha, no te alarmes no…estábamos dormidos, porque no pasas, hace frio aquí afuera, y parece que llevas rato bajo la lluvia." –sugirió con una sonrisa.

-"No…hay problema si lo hago??" –pregunto Sasori confundido mirando a Kiba y después a Shino de pie detrás de ellos sujetando a Akamaru del collar.

-"Shino…¬¬"

-"No no hay ningún problema, Kiba, llevare a Akamaru ha atrás no vaya a atacar a alguien importante…*¬¬…" –Respondió Shino de manera molesta antes de darles la espalda y caminar hacia el patio trasero con Akamaru junto a él.

-"Hay Shino…¬w¬…no te enceles!!!" –Dijo Kiba mientras este se alejaba.

-"No lo estoy…" –respondió Shino sin mirarlo.

-"Lo que digas cariño!! ^w^ Ven vamos a dentro, te prestare un cambio de ropa para que no pesques un resfriado, como dices que te llamas??" –pregunto Kiba ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-"Akasuna no Sasori…y gracias por tu amabilidad…" –respondió un poco apenado por tantas molestias que les había causado.

"No hay nada que agradecer…n.n…no podía dejarte afuera en la lluvia, ten para que te cambies." –respondió Kiba dándole una camisa negra de manga larga de algodón y un pantalón de color gris del mismo material del de la camisa, a demás de unos calcetines blancos y unos bóxers azules.

-"Gracias…" –respondió Sasori recibiendo la ropa con pena.

-"No hay de que, hare té para el frio y pondré tu ropa en la secadora…non…!!" –respondió Kiba dejando a Sasori solo en el baño.

Unos minutos después, Sasori salió ya cambiado del bañ, caminando hacia la sala de estar, llego a escuchar una discusión entre Shino y Kiba hablando en la cocina.

-"Es que no lo entiendes?!? Akasuna no Sasori pertenece a la organización de criminales Akatsuki, debemos de reportarlo a la Godaime!!!" –grito Shino azotando el puño en la barra de la cocina.

-"Tu eres el que no entiende, Shino!! Ellos NO-SON-ENEMIGOS!!!!" –grito Kiba remarcando las ultimas palabras antes de regresar la vista a su té. –"Akatsuki ha dejado de hacer fechorías, ahora solo se la pasan arreglando su guarida, a demás tu sabes que tienen permiso de entrar a Konoha con solo avisar que harán."

-"Precisamente, este tipo entro a Konoha a mitad de la noche para hacer no se que pero seguro trae algo entre manos!!"

-"Como estas tan seguro?"

-"Solo lo se!! No por algo pertenezco al escuadrón AMBU de Shikamaru." –respondió Shino cruzándose de brazos.

-"Ya, decidí que Sasori-kun se quedara esta noche en la casa, y si no quieres ser tu él que duerma en el sillón cállate de una buena vez!! ¬¬" –ordeno Kiba mirando a Shino de una manera amenazadora. Shino callo al instante, no quería dormir en el sillón sabiendo que si él dormía ahí, Sasori dormiría en la cama con su cachorrito.

-"Eso jamás pasara…¬¬…soy el único que lo toca y duerme con él en la cama…"- pensó Shino actuando como si nada hubiera pasado y agachando la cabeza mientras acomodaba sus gafas obscuras.

-"Si funciono!! w" - pensó Kiba sonriendo triunfalmente al ver la cara de enojo de Shino. -"Hay como lo adoro cuando se pone celoso!! XD"-

-"Sasori-kun, pasa no te quedes ahí afuera!!" –dijo sonriendo divertido al ver a Sasori sorprendido frente a la puerta de la cocina.

-"A…aquí estoy bien……" –respondió al sentir la penetrante mirada de Shino.

-"Hay vamos te serviré una taza de té caliente!!" –dijo felizmente Kiba arrastrándolo del brazo hasta el pequeño desayunador en la cocina donde Shino se había sentado momentos antes. –"Y dinos Sasori-kun, que hacías por las calles de Konoha tan tarde???" –pregunto una vez que lo sentó justo frente a Shino quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-"Pues…si se los digo no le dicen a nadie…" –pregunto un poco nervioso al sentir la mirada de Shino hurgando muy dentro de su ser.

-"Hm?? Entonces estas aquí de incognito?" –pregunto Shino mirándolo con más intensidad.

-"Este tipo tiene la mirada pesada….U…"- pensó Sasori tragando grueso. –"Algo así…n.ñU"

-"Como que algo así? SI o NO???" –interrogo Shino inclinándose sobre su silla.

-"Ahh porque me interrogan a mi!??!!? TT^TT No debí haber venido!!"- pensó aguantando las ganas de esconderse detrás de Kiba de la mirada de Shino.

-"Si y no, no porque la Hokage sabe que vendríamos, le hablamos por teléfono esta tarde y si porque no sabe que yo me quedaría por otra cosa a demás de las compras de la semana." –respondió armándose de valor para contestar.

-"Aquí tienen su té!! ^w^" –Dijo Kiba poniendo dos vasos de té sobre la mesa antes de ser agarrado de la cintura por Shino quien lo sentó sobre sus piernas sujetándolo posesivamente.

-"Y a que te quedaste, Akazuna?" –pregunto Shino tomando su té.

-"Puessss…" –dijo Sasori tomando un sorbo de su té y haciendo una posición de manos apareciendo una video cámara –"…a esto…" –dijo apuntando a la cámara frente a él.

-"Gravar??" –pregunto Shino enarcando una ceja. Sasori asintió con la cabeza y tranquilamente bebiendo su té.

-"Oh, por Dios!!!!!!!!! No es cualquier grabación verdad!?! Naruto me dijo que mantenía un estrecho contacto con uno los miembros de Akatsuki que le mantenía informado de los movimientos de Sasuke, como se llamaba…?"

-"Konan."

-"Si ella!! Te mando verdad!?!?" –pregunto Kiba entusiasmado mientras se inclinaba hacia enfrente con morvo en los ojos.

-"U.U si la grabación es de ellos…" –respondió Sasori tranquilo al sentirse más en confianza.

-"Ahhhhhhh no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer!!!! Sasori-kun debes dejarme verla!!!!" –dijo entusiasmado.

-"…o.n…no es muy recomendable que digamos…" –respondió Sasori esperando que entendiera.

-"Ándale!! Onegai déjame verla!!! TTOTT" –rogo Kiba juntando sus manitas intentando convencerlo.

-"Hay esta bien pero no me hago responsable si la imagen que tenias de Naruto cambia con esto." –respondió Sasori tomando la cámara y reproduciendo la grabación antes de pasársela a Kiba.

-"Ahhhhhhhhhh Naruto esta haciendo cosas sucias con Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Sabia que pasaría!! Ya vez Shino?? Te lo dije, te lo dije!!! ^o^" –Respondió Kiba realmente entusiasmado antes de darle la cámara a Sasori para no seguir viendo "eso".

-"Hmm si algo sabia sobre que Akatsuki trabajaba para una cadena de videoclubes yaoistas…pero si ya lo tenias…porque no te fuiste, el video dice que terminaste de gravar a las 8:45 pm, que haces aun en Konoha?" –pregunto Shino ya menos grosero.

-"Pues verán, surgió un problema…con mi compañero de equipo y pues…ahora no me deja en paz y hasta hace poquito me le pude escapar." –respondió bajando la mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos y bastante sonrojado.

-"Problema…?? Que clase de problema??"

-"El…escucho una conversación que yo tenia con Hinata-chan en la academia, yo le dije algo a Hinata que él jamás debió haber escuchado…" –Respondió Sasori desviando la mirada al suelo con evidente enojo.

-"Hinata esta involucrada?? Tendré que hacerle una visita…"- pensó Shino acomodando sus gafas.

-"Hmm…Shino, podrías dejarnos solos?" –pregunto Kiba mirando a Shino de lado.

-"Claro, llevare a Akamaru a caminar un rato." –respondió Shino sin pretexto alguno, sabiendo que Sasori era uke y no seme como él pensaba, dándole un beso a Kiba antes de ponerse de pie y caminar al cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, hecho esto salió de la casa.

-"Que bonita relación tienes tu y Shino-kun." –dijo Sasori una vez que estuvieron solos.

-"Si, lo adoro pero regresando a lo que me decías…Saso-chan, a ti te gusta tu compañero de equipo no es verdad?" –pregunto Kiba poniéndose de pie para servir más té usando el mismo vaso que Shino.

-"S…Si…" –respondió lo más bajito que pudo clavando su mirada en el vaso frente a él.

-"Como se llama?" –pregunto calmado y comprensivamente.

-"Pain…"

-"…Puedes contarme con más detalle lo que ocurrió antes de que terminaras frente a la puerta de la casa?" –pregunto Kiba de la misma manera que antes. Sasori lo miro dudoso a lo que Kiba le tomo la mano dándole una bonita sonrisa. –"Tranquilo, no te voy a juzgar, puedes contar conmigo soy tu amigo..." –dijo dándole el valor a Sasori de hablar.

Mientras tanto en la torre de la hokage, la misma Godaime se encontraba plácidamente dormida en su enorme cama matrimonial de sabanas de seda de color azul turquesa y almohadas de plumas de ganso cuando alguien irrumpió en su habitación arrojándole una de sus muchas almohadas a la cabeza, despertándola cruelmente de su placido sueño.

-"Ahhhh pero que demonios!?!? Pain que demonios haces en mi cuarto a esta hora y quien te dejo entrar!?!?!?! O aun mas importante…QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN KONOHA A ESTA HORA DE LA NOCHE!?!?!?! No creo que el barniz de uñas se haya caído repentinamente y era necesario comprar uno a esta hora!!" –Hablo hecha una feria la Godaime apoyándose en sus ante brazos para ver a Pain de pie al pie de su cama.

-"Mantén la boca cerrada, mujer, nadie sabe que estoy aquí, ni siquiera el Kyuubi." –Ordeno Pain sentándose en la cama y dándole la espalda a Tsunade. –"N…necesito que me ayudes…" –dijo pausadamente y bastante bajito entrelazando sus manos y jugando con sus dedos mientras veía el suelo casi invisible a sus pies. –"o…Onegai, Tsunade…"

-"Esta bien, te ayudare si esta en mis manos, que sucede Pain?" –pregunto Tsunade sentándose en su cama para estar más cómoda.

-"C…creo que me agrada un chico…" –dijo Pain poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la ventana del cuarto, su rostro iluminado por la luz de los relámpagos revelaba una confusión enorme, a demás de culpa por algo que ella desconocía y esperaba conocer. –"Lo estuve molestando desde que nos quedamos solos él y yo y…note como le molestaba que le hablara de Konan y…comencé a decir muchas estupideces par ver sus reacciones, qu…quería ponerlo celoso y cuando lo logre no supe que hacer aunque…creo que más bien lo lastime, no se puso celoso sino triste, que idiota soy…preferí huir y dejarlo solo aun a pesar de que vi que estaba mal emocionalmente." –dijo tomando una bocanada de aire antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a Tsunade aun recargado a la ventana. –"Y cuando lo escuche hablar con alguien en la academia…sentí algo raro, de repente me enoje, no se porque, y luego dijo que yo le gustaba…pero tenia que alimentar mi ego!! Y le exigí que me dijera que yo le gustaba!! Y se enojo y después me dijo que para que quería hacer más daño del que ya había ocasionado, me pregunto si lo hacia para burlarme y comenzó a llorar, maldición no supe que contestarle y deje que se fuera así, llorando Tsunade lo tenia a mi merced, y no supe que hacer, pude haber hecho cualquier cosa, cualquiera en la posición en la que lo tenía…pero no lo hice, no lo hice y de lo único que me arrepiento…es de haber dejado que se fuera de esa manera…" –Al final de su relato, finalmente veía a Tsunade directo a la cara, mostrando una culpa infinita y total agonía.

-"Hay Pain, en que dilemas me metes, pues parece…que hoy no dormiré tampoco, preparare café tu busca algo en el ropero para ponerte no te vayas a resfriar." –Respondió Tsunade poniéndose de pie y tomando su bata para salir del cuarto con rumbo a la cocina, dejando a Pain solo en su cuarto.


	13. Lavanderia :D

**Ok!!!!!!!!!! Aki terninamos con lo que es la telenovela Akatsuki XD y comenzamos con otra cosa!! XD bueno espero disfruten este capi, a mi me encanto.**

Capitulo 13

Tsunade bebía su café en compañía de Pain que traía un pantalón de deportivo a la cadera de color azul y una franja blanca a los lados y una blusa azul marino que decía "Got the biggest bobos in Konoha" (tengo los pechos más grandes en Konoha) escrito al frente de esta en letras verde fosforescente. Ambos se encontraban en el cuarto de la Hokage que había sugerido no despertar a los demás en la torre. Eran aproximadamente las 10:30 de la noche, y como aquí la gente se dormía temprano, el lugar estaba silencioso.

-"Ahora, quieres que te diga que te hace comportarte de esta manera frente a él?" –pregunto Tsunade después de beber un sorbo de su café.

-"Si onegai, yo sé que me gusta pero, ya no lo soporto!!" –grito histérico Sasori estrellando la cabeza sobre la mesita en la que él y Kiba estaban.

-"La respuesta es simple!!" –dijo Kiba alzando los hombros y las manos con cara de relajación.

-"Te escucho." –respondió Pain con la vista clavada en la mujer frente a él.

-"Él no solo te atrae…" –Dijo Tsunade bebiendo café.

-"Te trae por los cielos!!" –dijo Kiba emocionado.

-"A que te refieres con eso?" –pregunto extrañado Pain.

-"Que lo que buscas no es solo sexo!" –contesto Kiba eufirico.

-"Lo que tú buscas no es un simple acoston, o hacerlo tuyo." –dijo Tsunade agitando una guía yaoista en su mano. –"según esto, TÚ, quieres ser su UNICO dueño, que nadie más lo toque excepto tú!!" –Respondió Tsunade.

-"E…eso no es verdad!!! Te equivocas, porque querría yo ser solo de una persona!?!" –pregunto Sasori más ruborizado que cualquier otra ocasión.

-"Porque…"

-"Tú…"

-"Lo…"

-"Amas…"

Concluyeron ambos tomando un sorbo de sus despectivas bebidas. Sasori y Pain estaban más que impactados con las conclusiones de cada uno de sus concejales en el amor. Y ahora que sabían la verdad, que harían?

Los akatsukis estaban impresionados y hasta comiendo chuchería y media, tenían botanas de todas y ya todos habían tomado asiento en la cama o frente al televisor.

-"Si siguen así, creo que nadie ganara." –dijo Hidan comiendo una banderilla con mostaza, haciendo pensar muy mal a Kakuzu por la forma en cómo se la metía a la boca, ocasionando que un pequeño hilo de sangre que nadie veía por su máscara, saliera de su nariz.

-"Puede que tengas razón, aunque, no parecen muy afectados, un." –respondió Deidara comiendo palomitas sentado sobre las piernas de Itachi quien comía dangos y le daba uno que otro mordisco en su cuello.

-"Pues, esperemos que aunque nadie gane, Pain y Sasori-kun terminen juntos, quien tiene los nachos?" –pregunto Konan recargada en el abdomen de Kisame.

-"Tobi los tiene!! Y Tobi se los dará a Konan-chan porque es un buen chico!!" –respondió Tobi dándole los nachos a Konan ya que estaba sentado junto a ella mientras Zetsu se recostaba en su regazo (que? ahora le toca a él!! XD).

Regresando a Konoha, en los ductos de ventilación gravando la conversación de Pain y Tsunade estaba Neji vestido de negro y usando un amplificador de audio como el de Sasori y Hinata.

-"Lo que hago por Hinata…¬¬"- Pensó Neji ampliando el sonido y escuchando por unos audífonos.

Mientras escondida en el techo de la casa de Kiba y Shino, estaba Hinata, gravando toda la conversación de la misma manera que Neji.

-"Jeje espero que Neji lo esté haciendo bien!!"- pensó Hinata aguantándose la risa.

Ya era tarde, Shino había regresado un poco tarde (12:00 am) por lo que, Kiba enojado y preocupado, lo mando a dormir al sillón como castigo, a lo que Shino no se opuso con la condición d que Sasori durmiera n la sala también para mantenerlo vigilado y lejos de su pareja (celoso XD).

Mientras que, con Tsunade la historia era distinta, Pain dormía en la bañera del baño mientras Tsunade en su amplia y comoda cama, donde bien pudieran haber cabido cuatro personas.

-"Ahora…como le digo a Sasori…que lo quiero después de lo que le hice pasar?" –pregunto en un susurro Pain mirando al techo y recordando lo que Sasori le grito antes de irse corriendo. –"Sasori…" –susurro para sí mismo antes de quedarse dormido a causa de sus pensamientos.

*******

Habían pasado horas desde que la Hokage había sido despertada peor que a un perro y la gente madrugadora de Konoha había comenzado a despertar y salir de sus casas, a lo cual se les integraba un hombre de cabello naranja en pijama y capa de nubes Akatsuki con dirección a una lavandería. Caminaba con pesades en sus pasos y una cara que denotaba claro desvelo.

-"Quien diría que me estaría despertando a cada momento al ver el rostro de Sasori en mis sueños…" –dijo más para sí que para alguien al llegar a la lavandería y poner sus ropas a lavar. Recargándose en una de las lavadoras comenzó a meditar con los ojos cerrados recordando una y otra vez el rostro destrozado de Sasori mientras lloraba amaramente.

_-"Que gana con hacer más daño del que ya ha ocasionado?!?! Burlarse?!? Es eso lo que quiere?!?!" –_esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Pain que solo cerraba los puños con disgusto, mientras sus dientes chocaban entre sí por la presión ejercida en la mandíbula.

_-"Que gana con hacer más daño del que ya ha ocasionado?!?!?" _

-"No…" –Una

_-"Burlarse?!?!"_

-"No…"–y otra –

_-"Es eso lo que quiere?!?!"_ –Y otra vez _–"Es eso lo que quiere…quiere…?!?!_" –esas palabras le retumbaban en la cabeza.

-"No!! NO QUIERO BURLARME!!!!!" –grito golpeando el suelo y dejando un enorme agujero en el, afortunadamente el dueño no estaba poniendo atención a lo que él hacía, ya que su atención estaba en una revista _Play Boy_.

-"Jajaja…" –escucho a alguien reír a su lado, era un hombre.

-"De que te ríes idiota?!" –pregunto molesto aun en el suelo.

-"Crees que eso es un problema?!" –pregunto el hombre a su lado usando el tallador. -"Burlarte de algo que hizo o dijo tu pareja?? Yo si tengo problemas!!" –Dijo volteándolo a ver, era un chico de cabello y ojos negros y la cara totalmente destrozada pero aun así realmente palida.

-"Sai…" –pregunto sorprendido Pain.

-"Hola n.n…ahora regresando al tema…¬¬" dijo molesto –"Use a un chico para darle celos a Sakura como decía una estúpida revista para chicas adolecentes llamada_ 15 a 20_ y lo que me gane fue una paliza y ahora todo mi uniforme AMBU está lleno de sangre que no se quita!!" –dijo molesto y tallando de nuevo la ropa contra el tallador que había en la lavandería.

-"Crees que eso es problema?!?!" –dijo un joven de cabello blanco y lentes lavando sabanas.

-"Kabuto…O.O" –pregunto sorprendido Sai.

-"Mi pareja me dejo solo por irse con su mejor amigo y en nuestro aniversario!!!" –Grito aventando la sabana en la secadora.

-"Eso no es nada comparado con lo mío." –dijo un hombre de cabellera plateada leyendo una novela para adultos.

-"Kakashi…o.O" –pegunto Kabuto al ver a su derecha.

-"Iruka me corrió porque dice que le hago mas caso a mis Icha Icha Paradice que a él!! TT^TT…" –dijo poniendo a lavar sus calzoncillos en una lavadora mientras lloraba por su perdida. –"Ahora la cama se me hará más grande sin mi Iru-chan…"

-"Eso no es nada…¬¬…" –escucharon otra voz desde las secadoras.

-"Lee-kun…O.T…" –dijo Kakashi aun llorando.

-"…¬¬…gracias a ese maldito…" –apunto a Sai –"Pelee con Gaara-chan y ahora él no me quiere abrir la puerta!!!! Se ha encerrado en su cuarto de hotel por tres días y se la pasa llorando y no me deja entrar!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬ Solo lo vi por diez minutos antes de pelear con él… gracias…SAI!!!" –dijo rotundamente enojado.

-"PERO ESE NO ES MI CASO!!!!!!!!!!!! .U**" –Grito histérico Pain dando otro golpe al suelo.

-"en tonces?? O.o?" –preguntaron todos al unisonó.

-"A mi m gusta un chico al cual yo lastime mucho y ahora no sé cómo decirle que m gusta después de haber hecho todo lo que hice!!!! //" –respondió Pain rojo como tomate.

-"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" –respondieron todos.

-"Cuéntanos con detalle! :) Estamos en confianza!" –dijo Kabuto sacando su primer sabana de la secadora y metiendo otra antes de doblar la que tenía ya seca.


	14. Problemas XD

Capitulo 14

Shikamaru Nara caminaba con paso lento por las calles de Konoha, revisando lo que ocurría con los 'detenidos en casa' el grupo Hebi. Era temprano, y la brisa fresca de la mañana le sentaba bien a su pereza matutina.

-"Veamos, al primero en revisar es…Juugo, que se queda en la mansión Hyuuga." –dijo observando la tablilla que sostenía antes de detenerse en frente del departamento de Shino y Kiba notando a alguien hecho bolita junto con Akamaru frente a la puerta.

…que estará haciendo ese chico ahí? se pregunto antes de acercarse al chico acostado en el estomago de Akamaru que no se quejaba en lo más mínimo. –"Oye disculpa…o.o… ¿k haces ahí y quien eres?" –pregunto moviendo ligeramente a Sasori que se veía bastante cómodo al igual que Akamaru ya que ambos estaban cobijados por una cobija con huellitas de cachorro x toda su extensión.

-"…eh? U.o ah me estoy quedando con Shino y Kiba…=.=…pero están ocupados desde hace rato y nos sacaron a mí y a Akamaru a pasear…pero tenemos frio y mejor nos quedamos aquí…=w=…" –respondió Sasori acurrucándose mejor con Akamaru.

-"o.o? Ocupados?" –pregunto Shikamaru algo confundido cuando los ruidos dentro de la casa se volvieron mejor audibles, cosa que lo hizo sonrojase y comenzar a toser para disimular. –"Am…si quieren pueden acompañarme o.o sería mejor que quedarse ahí." –dijo rascando su nuca.

-"Hmm…no sé, tú qué dices Akamaru yo no lo conozco o.o y tú?" –pregunto Sasori mirando a Akamaru que levanto la cabeza observo a Shikamaru y ladro una sola vez antes de mover la cola.

-"Vez el me conoce." –Dijo Shikamaru mirando a Akamaru.

-"Hmm…bueno pero no intentes nada ¬¬" –dijo poniéndose de pie Sasori junto con Akamaru que lo cargo ya que estaba descalzo.

-"Disculpa pero……porque estas descalzo?"

-"Ah nos sacaron a las 5 am =.= muy apenas nos dieron cobija, estaban necesitados no aguantaron u.u." –Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo Sasori tapándose a él y a Akamaru con la cobija. –"De hecho Akamaru y yo aprendimos a llevarnos bien por el frio ayer intento comerme."- dijo Sasori acordándose del suceso de ayer.

-Pero ahora nos llevamos bien no Akamaru? nwn –pregunto mirando al perro que ladro en afirmación y recibió un abrazo como respuesta. –"Ahí yo de niño siempre quise una mascota y nunca me dejaron."

-"Ah, bueno yo estaba pasando a revisar a la gente que tenemos en custodia pero supongo que podemos ir antes a mi casa para prestarte algo de ropa a menos que desees quedarte todo el día en pillama." –comento Shikamaru mirando a su tablilla y luego a Sasori quien parecía meditarlo.

-"Hmm…la idea no parece mala o.o pero soy penoso y mi apariencia me importa n.n así que ok, señor desconocido lo seguiré."

-"Ah…mí nombre es Nara Shikamaru" –dijo con pereza.

-"Yo soy Sasori n.n"

-"Ah, sabes hay un chico que se llama como tú en Akatsuki, bueno eso fue antes de que lo matáramos UwÚ"

-"¬¬…pensé que las grandes naciones ya no tenían ningún problema con Akatsuki"

-"Se supone, pero como si eso no demostrara que nosotros casi los vencemos jujuju." –dijo Shikamaru riendo, cosa que molesto a Sasori y en parte también a Akamaru.

-"Jum, no me digas?" –dijo Sasori molesto.

-"Jaja, vamos no estaras enojado o sí lindura ¬w¬?" -pregunto Shikamaru con un brillo en los ojos mirando a Sasori de reojo.

…Como me llamo ¬¬… pensó Sasori con los ojos cerrados y varias venitas en su frente denotando su enojo.

-"Lindura?"

-"Repítelo…" –ordeno entre dientes.

-"Hmm ok, lin-du-ra" –dijo Shikamaru antes de ser golpeado fuertemente en la cara por Sasori siendo la fuerza tal que rompió la puerta de la casa Hyuuga, quedando Shikamaru incrustado con el cuerpo a la mitad en ella.

-"NO ME LLAMES ASI PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –ordeno Sasori realmente molesto antes de salir corriendo junto con Akamaru.

******

Se había vuelto un caos en la lavandería, más bien parecía el estudio de _Laura en América_ o un programa parecido a esos ya que todos intentaban ayudar a Pain y no solo eso, se desahogaban con forme llegaban, mas nadie se callaba y lo único que lograban era enojar aun mas al líder de la organización de criminales antes más temida de todo el mundo shinobi.

-"Suficiente me largo, ustedes no entienden nada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –Dijo más que molesto Pain poniéndose de pie y tomando su ropa ya limpia doblada y planchada por Kabuto (XD) antes de salir por la puerta dejando a los hombres de Konoha más que calladitos, mientras el dueño del local solo se dedicaba a ignorarles y seguir leyendo su revista.

Camino a paso apresurado mientras apretaba su ropa y miraba con enojo al frente recordando todos los consejos que le habían dicho sus compañeros. Ninguno le servia, tal vez si ya fuecen algo y él hubiera peleado con Sasori, pero no eran nada, y estaba seguro de que, si alguna vez pudieron haber sido algo ya no seria, nada…

_-Explícale lo que realmente buscabas…_

_-Dile que lo quieres…_

_-Que te equivocaste y no volverá a suceder…_

_-No digas nada y actúa hombre, las mujeres adoran eso!!_

_-Porque no antes de cometer cualquier idiotez no le preguntas primero a él cómo se siente?_

_-Porque no lo dejas en paz y dejas que se vaya?_

El último consejo había sido el más sensato de todos, era algo que a nadie le había gustado pero no había más opción, ese camino él lo había construido con sus propias manos.

Pero…y si me estoy equivocando? Y si lo que debo hacer es seguir luchando? Maldición no se qué debo hacer!!!!!!!!! Se dijo a si mismo Pain apretando su ropa y realmente desesperado.

Tsunade no supo ayudarme, ni los tipos raros de Konoha…entonces solo me queda una persona…

-"Debo ir a ver al kyuubi" –dijo en voz baja y mirando al piso antes de caminar con cara de resignación a la casa de Naruto.

******

No tardo mucho en llegar a su destino y aun con la ropa deTsunade puesta toco la puerta y casi al instante fue abierta por Sasuke resien salido del baño con una toalla por vestimenta.

-"Y tu quien eres ¬¬" –pregunto Sasuke incapaz de reconocer a Pain sin su capa.

-"…vaya idiota ni en cuenta que soy Pein XD…esta Naruto?" –pregunto Pein evadiendo la pregunta de Sasuke.

-"¬¬…quien lo busca?"

-"Un amigo n.n…"

-"¬¬…no te conozco de alguna parte?"

-"Hmm…no se o.o, me conoces?"

-"No…¬¬"

-"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee escuche a alguien tocar la puerta quien es!!!?????????????????" –pregunto Naruto desde la regadera.

-"Un tipo raro de cabello naranja! Lo conoces?!" –pregunto sin quitarle la vista de encima a Pain.

-"…hmm tiene muchas perforaciones???????????????????????" –pregunto Naruto aun desde la regadera.

-"…¬¬…si…"

-"Que dijiste no te escuche tebayo!!!!!!!!!!!"

-"QUE SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

…estos dos parece que están en la loma… pensó pain con una gotita resvalando de su cabeza.

-"ENTONCES SI LO CONOSCO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-"Quien es!???"

-"SOLO DEJALO PASAR TEBAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

DX carajo porque no me dicen su nombre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pensó Sasuke colérico. –Entra, tu sin nombre… ¬¬…"

-"Gracias " Idiota sigue sin reconocerme después de que me rompió la nariz…¬¬ pensó Pain retirandoce las sandalias.

-"Puedes esperar en el sofá, Naru se está bañando, conmigo por su puesto… ¬¬" –dijo sasuke antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

No tardo ni 5 minutos después de que Sasuke se retiro para que los sonidos mas obvios del mundo se escucharan con la única diferencia de que en lugar de ser una cama el sonido era el agua saliendo de la bañera.

O.O!!…¬¬ no podían haberse esperado ni un momento solo quiero un consejo!!!!!!!!! DX… Ahora siento envidia TT^TT ahhh ojala se le caiga a ese baka de Sasuke ¬¬ pensó cerrando los ojos realmente molesto y cruzándose de brazos.

No paso mucho para que como arte de magia comenzara una pequeña revuela en el baño.

-"EH!? PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASO!?!?!?!?"

-"Que te pasa tebayo?"

-"PUES NO SE!!!!!!!!!!"

-"A que te refieres tebayo o.o?"

**Se escucho un silencio de 15 minutos aproximadamente**

-"QUE!?!?!?? COMO PUEDE SER ESO POSIBLE TEBAYO!?!?! PERO SI ESTABA BIEN HACE 15 MINUTOS!!!!!!!!!"

-"PUES YA LO SE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DX NO PUEDE SER QUE HAYA HEREDADO LOS PROBLEMAS DE MI PADRE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-"A que te refieres dattebayo?"

**10 minutos de silencio**

-"ESO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE DATTEBAYO!!!!!!!"

-"ESTO NO PUEDE ESTARME PASANDO A MI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –total y evidente desesperación y aflicción en la voz.

-"Tranquilo Sasuke, iremos con Tsunade tebayo ella puede ayudar."

-"Esa tipa solo lo va a empeorar ¬¬"

Jajajaja XD si funciono kukuku no que no era dios?? ¬w¬ En tu cara Walter Mercado!!!!! DX pensó Pein con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.


	15. Por que? TTTT

Capitulo 15

...Por que...? TT-TT

Shikamaru se encontraba en la sala de los Hyuuga con una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza mientras Neji Hyuuga se mantenía sentado frente a él de brazos cruzados y bastante callado.

-"Dime Shikamaru… como y porque terminaste incrustado en nuestra puerta? O.o?" –pregunto finalmente Neji mirando a Shikamaru quejarse de su dolor de cabeza.

-"Ehhhh yo…me tropecé n.ñU… de idiota le digo que un sexy y muy kawaii ukesito de cabello pelirrojo y ojos chocolate me dio tremendo golpazo que hasta los de la Godaime se quedan cortos ¬¬U con una cascara de plátano n.ñUu"

-"O.o ah… Eso no fue lo que vi ¬¬ bueno ten cuidado u.u" –dijo cerrando los ojos. –ahora o.o a que debemos el honor de tu visita o.o?"

-"Vengo a ver como se porta Juugo u.Ú esa gente no es confiable, Neji."

-Ohhh o.o pues se está portando bien, plancha la ropa y hace de desayunar :3" –dijo bastante complacido con el comportamiento de Juugo.

-" veo…que se está portando bien…"

-"Y cocina muy rico :D deberías de probar la comida que hace hoy hará crepas *¬*" –dijo bastante emocionado mientras se revolvía en su asiento y babeaba con estrellitas en los ojos imaginando su desayuno.

-"Eh…no puedo u.ú debo revisar a los demás miembros de Hebi o.o pero provecho, gracias por tu tiempo Neji, me retiro." –dijo poniéndose de pie y dejando la bolsa de hielo junto a su asiento.

-"Muy bien :D te llevare unas pocas *w* seguro y saben deliciosas ohhh y creo que dijo que haría galletas w creo que si sigo comiendo asi voy a engordar o.o… y entonces me veré feo O.o…pero… TTwTT sabe tan bien su comida ahh luego hare dieta u.ú por ahora :D disfrutare todo lo que cocine w! –dijo Neji antes de ponerse de pie y correr al comedor ya que Shikamaru lo había dejado hablando solo.

Mientras tanto frente a los departamentos donde vivía Sakura se encontraba Shikamaru toque y toque el timbre de la misma que no respondía.

-¬¬…maldición Sakura responde.-mascullo Shikamaru entre dientes tocando aun el timbre.

-o.o ehh? Shikamaru que haces tocando ese timbre? –pregunto Chouji comiendo galletas y parado de pie detrás de él.

-Pues veo que Karin se porte bien ¬¬ pero Sakura no responde la puerta. –dijo shikamaru tocando aun con mas afán el timbre hasta que finalmente escucho que por la bocina respondía la joven chica de cabello rosa.

/Quien toca? ¬¬*/

-Sakura soy Shikamaru u.ú Vengo a revisar a Karin.

/Ahh, con que eres tu Shikamaru. Bien solo recórrete hacia atrás unos…3 pasos y no te muevas de ahí./ dijo antes de apagar la bocinita dejando a Shikamaru esperando como idiota a que algo pasara.

-o.o bueno Shikamaru yo me voy debo ir al gimnasio a bajar las calorías de estas galletas –dijo Chouji antes de irse corriendo ya terminadas sus galletas.

-¬¬ ya se tardo esa Sakura. –dijo antes de escuchar k la bocina se prendía d nuevo.

/Shikamaru dos pasos a la izquierda./

-o.o asi?

/Perfecto!/ -dijo antes de apagar la bocina.

-o.o?

-DX SEÑOR EL DE ABAJO QUITECE! –escucho que alguien grito y reconociendo la voz como la de Karin volteo hacia arriba y lo único que vio fue un sillón para tres caerle encima.

-NO FRIEGES SHIKAMARU! ES DEMACIADO TEMPRANO SI QUIERES VER A TU PRISIONERA VIENES MAS TARDE SI SIGUES VIVO, A MI ME DEJAS DORMIR! ACAVO DE REGRESAR DE MISION! –Grito sakura desde el séptimo piso antes de cerrar la ventana y dejar a un medio muerto Shikamaru en la entrada.

-o.o Ahhhh entonces no se…ajum…levanta? –pregunto Tsunade sentada frente a Sasuke y a Naruto que le explicaba todo lo sucedido a la godaime.

-TT-TT Y pobre sasukito no puede tener fiesta TT^TT ya lo intente todo y nada de nada u.u ni siquiera un baile estilo table dance o.o tebayo.

ehh…bueno, pues y si usan otra cosa? Disfraces, algo de sadomasoquismo, afrodisiacos? O.O –sugirió Tsunade antes de que Naruto negara con la cabeza.

-No sirve dattebayo. TT-TT

-o.o entonces déjenlo descanzar seguro y esta cansadito n.n El muerto despertara después de un buen descanso o.O o después de que un mago lo levante. –dijo tsunade antes de ponerse de pie y retirarse de la habitación.


	16. Muerete Cupido

**Disclamer... Masashi Kishimoto es autor de los personajes tanto como los nombres de los ataques, lugares y maldiciones que aquí pudiecen haber sido usados...la trama ES MIA TOTALMENTE ¬¬ Por favor disculpen la espera y espero les guste!**

**Capitulo 16: Muérete Cupido ¬¬**

Dos horas habían transcurrido desde que Pein había arribado a la casa del kyuubi y aun seguía sentado en el sofá…esperando a que alguien recordara que hacia ahí y le pusiera cinco minutos de atención para darle un consejo. Suspiro cansado y cerrando los ojos antes de recostarse en el sofá.

-Bueno al menos puedo estar seguro de que Sasori ya está en la guarida. Conociendo lo responsable que es seguramente regreso una vez que la lluvia ceso. –dijo para sí suspirando nuevamente y estirando los brazos.

-…¬¬ ¿sigues aquí? –pregunto Tsunade al cerrar la puerta de la alcoba de Naruto. –Van a tardar en salir te lo aseguro. Pierdes el tiempo aquí a demás, no recuerdo haberte dado permiso de seguir en la aldea. –dijo a lo que Pein se quedo helado.

-Este… entonces ¿vas a dar la señal de alarma? –pregunto sintiendo el miedo por parte de la mujer frente a él.

-No la verdad no…me da flojera u.u –dijo rascando su nuca. –Mejor deja de jugar con Sasuke y vuelve a tu guarida ¬¬

-Pero quiero un consejo TT-TT –responde llorando.

-Ya basta, Pein. Entiende que ya echaste todo a perder. Vuelve a casa y pídele disculpas, nada más puedes hacer.

Agachando la cabeza, Pein guardo silencio y asintió. Lo sabía. Nada se podía hacer. No podía pensar en hacer algo más porque solo se estaría mintiendo y aun más que eso…estaría lastimando a Sasori. Se puso de pie sin decir nada y haciendo una reverencia sencilla a la godaime se dispuso a salir del departamento de Naruto. Cerró la puerta y camino con la mirada perdida por las calles atestadas de gente, su rumbo…las grandes puertas de Konoha. No llevaba puesta la capa sino que la llevaba en la mano por lo que la gente le prestaba la más mínima atención, como cada vez que venía, por lo que simplemente no se preocupaba en llegar rápido a su destino.

Por el mismo lugar, Shikamaru se encontraba sentado en una banca adolorido por el golpe que había recibido de parte de Sakura y siendo acompañado de Chouji que solo le veía algo afligido pues su querido amigo no dejaba de quejarse.

-Vaya…esa Sakura sí que es una salvaje. –dijo mientras se sobaba el cuello pues le había dolido bastante el golpe.

-Shikamaru, deberías ir con Ino para que te revise.

-No es necesario a demás estoy mejor así. Tal vez pueda usar esto para llamar la atención de ese lindo ukesito. –dijo mirando con lujuria a la distancia donde sentado en el suelo frente a una cerca lejana se encontraba Sasori acompañado de Akamaru que perseguía una mariposa que se alejaba cada vez que sentía el peligro de las fauces del enorme perro.

-¿Uke? No sabía que le tiraras a los hombres Shikamaru. –respondió algo sorprendido Chouji que miraba hacia donde lo hacia Shikamaru.

-Le tiro a lo que caiga primero y la verdad es que no hay ninguna chica linda por los alrededores, ya vez desde que Temari me rechazo…ya no he tenido suerte en el amor y esta podría ser mi segunda oportunidad, después de todo ¿cómo se podría ese chico oponer a mis encantos? –dijo con grandes dotes de galán.

-¿Te refieres a tus insistencias y acosos de 24 horas? –pregunto confundido mientras ladeaba la cabeza y veía la cara de Shikamaru que se había transformado en todo un poema.

-Son estrategias de conquista…-dijo tratando de no perder a calma antes de levantarse y caminar hacia el pelirrojo antes mencionado. –Te veo luego. –dijo al alejarse de su amigo quien solo agito la mano para despedirse.

Mientras en otra parte Sasuke se había quedado helado al escuchar el nombre que había dicho la Godaime sin percatarse de que justo en ese momento Naruto y Sasuke se habían quedado en silencio.

-…Sasu…ke… -susurro Naruto al darse cuenta de la gravedad de esa palabra. Observo como la expresión de Sasuke cambio y también como se contorsiono en una mueca de repulsión hacia todo, sus ojos mostraban odio hacia lo vivo y rencor hacia su sangre, deshonra hacia la lealtad y negación hacia el amor. Se dio cuenta entonces de que había cambiado…totalmente.

-¡CALLATE! –ordeno dándole una fuerte bofetada que lo mando al suelo. –¡Eres un maldito mentiroso, un estúpido bastardo! –grito antes de comenzar a hacer un Chidori que dejo a Naruto mas que espantado.

-¿…Desde cuando puedes usar tu chakra? –pregunto observando con terror lo que acontecía ante su persona.

-Desde que recupere fuerza. –respondió con una cruel sonrisa antes de lanzarle el Chidori directamente a la cara.

El estruendo escuchado fue tan fuerte que toda la aldea lo escucho y peor que eso el afecto de electricidad afecto toda corriente eléctrica en la aldea dejándola totalmente incomunicada. Más de uno noto el millar de pájaros que sonó ante el ataque de Sasuke y alarmados por esto corrieron con gran velocidad a la residencia Uzumaki.

-¡NARUTO! –grito Kiba alarmado ya que al llegar lo único que vio fue la puerta totalmente quemada y destruida. El interior del apartamento se encontraba en igual o peores condiciones y el cuerpo del nombrado no se encontraba en ningún lugar visible.

-¡Kiba, no entres ahí! –ordeno Shino que abrazo fuertemente por la cintura a Kiba antes de que pudiera moverse. Detrás de él se encontraban Neji, Tenten, Gaara y Kakashi, el viejo maestro de Naruto. –No sabemos que haya hecho Uchiha ahí y no puedes estarte exponiendo de esa manera ya no eres un crio para comportarte tan imprudente. –Dijo desesperado al sentir como su pareja insistía en soltarse de su agarre.

-¡Naruto está ahí dentro no podemos dejarlo! ¿¡Qué tal si esta herido! –Dijo cayendo en la desesperación – ¿¡Qué demonios le sucedió a ese maldito de Uchiha! ¿Por qué ataco de repente, como es que se libero del sello? ¡DIGAME ALGUIEN QUE PASO AQUÍ! –grito observando al resto de los presentes que se mantenían inmóviles ante la escena que solo empeoraba el panorama.

-Cálmate, Kiba… –Susurro Shino mientras se aferraba mas a la cintura de su pareja.

-Lo principal es dividirnos. –dijo Kakashi pensando fríamente. –No sabemos si Naruto sigue vivo y aun más que eso, es seguro que Sasuke vaya por sus acompañantes, doblen la guardia y no los dejen solos ni a sol ni a sombra, y otra cosa… ¡busquen a Shikamaru! –Grito mirando a Neji y Tenten que solo miraban la escena.

-A la orden. –dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de salir de ahí en un segundo.

Lejos, a las afueras del bosque que rodeaba a Konoha, se encontraba Pein realmente furioso caminando con rumbo a la guarida de Akatsuki mientras siguiéndole de cerca estaba Sasori cubierto por la capa de su líder y con Akamaru junto a él.

-No tienes permitido volver a pisar Konoha a menos que yo te acompañe, ¡¿OISTE? –grito molesto mirándole de reojo dejándolo helado por la frialdad de sus palabras. Sasori asintió en silencio temblando del miedo pues jamás había visto tan enojado a su líder.

-… ¿Se habrá enojado por aquello? –pensó mientras veía a Akamaru que gruñía en descontento ante la actitud de Pein mientras se mantenía frente a Sasori protegiéndole del peligro que le inspiraba Pein.

-Y calla a ese perro de una vez antes de que lo haga yo mismo. –ordeno mientras seguía su caminar que parecía interminable para ambos.

-… –sin decir nada Sasori puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Akamaru y le sonrío cálidamente. –Sera mejor que regreses con Kiba. Debe de estar preocupado. Anda. –dijo mientras alentaba a Akamaru a retirarse. – ¡Ve! –ordeno al ver que el perro dudaba en irse. Miro el camino por el cual Akamaru se había ido corriendo hasta que se perdió de su vista entre los arbustos.

Cerca de donde estaban ellos Sasuke corría a toda velocidad, había logrado recuperar su espada de la guarida ANBU donde la tenían guarda, por fortuna el caos antes ocasionado había despejado el área y nadie le había visto hasta el momento. No tardarían en ir tras él y cazarle como a una serpiente, pero lo único que le importaba en ese momento era cortar la cabeza de su querido hermano mayor.

-Seguiré el rastro de ese idiota de nombre Pein y lo usare de escudo para llegar a Itachi. –pensó mientras seguía su maratón a una prudente distancia del líder de Akatsuki.

-¡No te quedes atrás, oíste Akasuna o te abandono! –advirtió Pein al ver la escena que solo le irrito aun mas. Le irritaba que la atención de Sasori estuviera en todo menos en él…pero eso…jamás lo iba a aceptar.

-¡Pein-sama! –escucho la voz de Deidara llamarle desde la distancia. Y al levantar la vista le logro observar desde la distancia caminando junto con Itachi hacia donde se encontraban él y Sasori. –Sasori no danna, ¿por qué se tardaron tanto? –pregunto al darles alcance.

-Lluvia. –respondió Pein dando por terminada la charla y volviéndose a poner en marcha a la guarida.

-¿Y ahora que paso, hm? –preguntó poniendo las manos en su cintura mientras veía a Itachi que observaba en silencio a la distancia mientras un viento que llevaba consigo el olor a destrucción comenzaba a soplar. -¿Itachi-san?

-…viene para acá. –dijo dándole la espalda a sus compañeros que le miraron confundidos. Pero antes de que pudieran preguntar una voz les hizo voltear rápidamente.

-¡CHIDORI!

**Bueno, bueno, bueeeeeeeeeeno. Despues de MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHO tiempo, les traigo FINALMENTE el capitulo 16. u.U la verdad es que aun no he recuperado el documento original ¬¬ esa computadora no da su brazo a torcer...pero pues con lo que recuerdo haber escrito es esto lo que les doy. Ya estoy trabajando en el numero 17 asi que no se me desesperen XD espero les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios para el capitulo 17 porque ya casi llegamos al final y no se si deseen un final tragico o uno feliz XDDDDDDDDD yo me inclino por la tragedia...para los que ya me conocen ya saben pero bueno, el lector es quien decide...si me convencen XD bueno MATTE NEEEEEEEE!**


	17. Momento de Crisis

**Hola nuevamente mis queridos**** lectores. Espero este capitulito les sea de agrado, nuevamente les comento que estamos llegando a nuestro fin de este fanfic TT-TT ohh que triste...pero en fin :D ya pensare en otros XDDD Les agradesco a marie250 por su lindo review by the way a mi tambien me encanto lo de los azulejos XDD fue una tarde desesperada el pensar en que nombres extravagantes ponerles a las convinaciones de azulejos XDD tambien a shinigamiyaoi, kioky kon y the-night-is-eternal-as-my-lov por agregarme a sus favoritos o seguir mi progreso XD me invitan a escribir jeje, y para cerrar tambien quiero agradecerle It'sTimeOfArt por su review, me alegra que te guste la historia n.n y yo tambien espero que Pein se disculpe ¬¬ pobre saso-chan... en fin, tambien gracias a Amu Hinamori que fastidia casi diario con que me ponga a escribir ¬¬ no deja olgasanear- digo pensar agusto u.U... En fin Comencemos con lo que realmente les interesa XDD Mismo disclaimer Kishimoto-sama tiene derechos de personajes etc, etc, yo jujuju la trama XDDD**

**Capitulo 17: Momento de Crisis**

Abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo la terrible oleada de malestar y agonía que le había dejado el suceso anterior. Escucho pasos aproximarse a él y antes de voltear el rostro vio frente a su rostro la expresión de Kiba que sin decir nada más que apretar los dientes le miro con dolor reflejando una diminuta alegría que solo pudo expresar llorando sobre su pecho.

-Ese maldito casi te mata…casi lo hizo… ¡¿¡¿¡PORQUE MALDITA SEA NO DISTE AVISO! –gritó desgarrándose la garganta mientras seguía sollozando y se aferraba de las prendas de la camisa de Naruto.

-¿Donde…hace cuanto paso? –pregunto mirando distraído a Kiba que desvió la mirada antes de responder. – ¿Kiba?

-Dos horas… -respondió sin mirarle.

Reaccionando de golpe, Naruto se puso de pie y comenzó a tirar de todos los cables e intravenosas que tenía en su cuerpo. La bata que traía puesta poco le cubría, tenía la mayor parte del cuerpo vendado y el dolor, apenas los analgésicos fueron retirados de su cuerpo, se hizo insoportable hasta para el más fuerte. Se tambaleo ante la atenta mirada de Kiba que solo le miraba en silencio sin tratar de detenerlo. Conocía perfectamente a su amigo y sabia que es lo que planeaba hacer y aunque intentase detenerlo sabría que no lograría absolutamente nada.

-Iré contigo. –sentencio antes de tomar su chaqueta y ponérsela encima a Naruto que solo le miro con incredulidad. –Después de todo…Shino también está en busca de tu teme.

-KATON: GOGAKYU NO JUTSU –grito a todo pulmón Itachi defendiéndose del chidori que le lanzaba Sasuke que desquiciado destruía a todo lo que tenía enfrente.

-¡Itachi-san! –Grito Sasori al ver como de repente el nombrado comenzaba a toser algo de sangre. –Esto no está bien… Itachi aun esta débil de su recaída…pobre Deidara. –pensó abrazando mas al rubio artista que descansaba inconsciente sobre el suelo, herido e ignorante a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. – ¿Como paso todo esto…? –Pensó retornándose dos horas atrás y recordando como todo comenzó.

-Viene para acá. –escucho como lentamente decía Itachi antes de tomar de la mano a Deidara y empujarlo al camino por el que habían llegado. –Vete de aquí Deidara. Pein-sama será mejor que salgan de aquí antes de que llegue. –Completo mirando por un momento a Pein que ante su anterior enojo no lograba procesar la advertencia de Itachi que rápidamente se puso en posición de defensa mientras seguía diciéndole a Deidara que se fuera lo antes posible.

Justo en ese momento entro en el claro el menor de los Uchiha corriendo a toda velocidad y atacando de frente con un chidori que fácilmente fue esquivado por Itachi.

-¡¿Quién dijo que era para ti? –grito Sasuke antes de sonreir maniacamente y estampar tal ataque sobre el rubio que se había quedado por un instante mirando la escena.

-¡DEIDARA! –fue un grito en unisón de los tres hombres portando uniforme.

Tomando iniciativa, Sasori ataco a mano limpia a Sasuke que parecía extasiado con la mirada de horror que portaba Itachi en ese instante. –¡Esta me la pagas mocoso estúpido! –mascuyo entre dientes antes de dar una patada sobre la quijada a Sasuke que retrocedió dos pasos alejándose de Deidara dejándolo caer sobre un charco de sangre detrás de Sasori que auque su corazón latia como loco y sus manos temblaban por el conocimiento de saber que cada ataque en esta batalla podría matarlo no doblegaba su posición.

-Tch. El pelirrojo… eras el compañero de Orochimaru no es verdad? –dijo mirando a Sasori, al verle de arriba abajo se comenzó a reír, le vio descalzo usando una pijama y la capa de Akatsuki encima de los hombros. –Aveces me pregunto cómo es que esa capa negra nunca se les cai… -dijo antes de anticiparse con Chokuto desenvainada sobre Sasori que se quedo de pie esperando el ataque pensando en una estrategia de defensa…hasta darse cuenta que no llevaba sus cosas con él.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE NI UN DEDO ENCIMA! SHINRA TENSEI –grito histérico Pein antes de lanzar a Sasuke lejos de Sasori y Deidara justo frente a Itachi quien había activado el sharingan.

-Tu pelea es conmigo. –dijo Itachi antes de comenzar a pelear contra Sasuke que olvidando al resto de los que estaban presentes lanzaba ataques hacia todos lados. -¡Salgan de aquí, por favor! –suplico mirando a Sasori arrodillado abrazando a Deidara tratando de protegerlo y a Pein usando el Shinra Tensei para protegerlos a ambos.

-Si movemos a Deidara podemos empeorar el daño. –grito Sasori mirando a Itachi que solo apretaba la quijada fuertemente. –necesitamos ayuda. –susurro antes de bajar la mirada de nuevo a Deidara. Volviendo entonces al momento en que recordó todo el inicio.

-Maldición. –susurro Pein sintiendo que su técnica se volvía cada vez más débil. –Me estoy quedando sin chakra. –penso mirando de reojo a Sasori y a Deidara. –Sasori, -dijo mirando al nombrado que levanto la mirada sorprendido. –Despierta a Deidara…y salgan de aquí lo antes posible.

-Líder-sama –susurro Sasori mirando con incredulidad a Pein que solo sonrió socarronamente.

-Pein está bien. –dijo antes de que su sonrisa se borrara de nuevo por el estruendo de un nuevo ataque. –¡Rápido, Sasori-chan! –apresuro sintiendo como su barrera se debilitaba rápidamente. –Debo sacarlos de aquí antes de que alguno muera… -pensó concentrado en sus pensamientos y viendo como la sangre y las armas de ambos hermanos Uchiha creaba en cada árbol y arbusto una sangrienta obra de arte que se volvía cada vez más tétrica.

-¡SASUKE! –gritaba desesperado Naruto al sentir que cada momento que transcurría era un paso a la muerte…un paso hacia el vacio de toda su vida, su mente…un paso a la pérdida total de Sasuke. –Por favor…por Kami, te ruego que te detengas antes de que sea tarde…Sasuke…vuelve en ti…vuelve, Sasu…vuelve conmigo.

-¡Shino! –grito Kiba sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos y viendo que de pie frente a ellos viendo hacia la distancia se encontraba el antes nombrado Shino junto con otros de sus camaradas, todos vestidos de ANBU tratando de mantener el anonimato.

-Ki, ¡Kiba-kun! –Dijo Shino al reconocer la voz tan familiar de su pareja, él al igual que el resto de los ahí presentes se sorprendieron de que ambos ninjas les hubieran encontrado y alcanzado tan fácilmente. -¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Es peligroso que estén aquí! –dijo retirándose la máscara para mostrar su nada contento rostro a su pareja.

-¡No pienso dejar que te maten! –Grito Kiba mirando con los ojos acuosos a Shino. – ¡¿O es que piensas dejarme a mí y a tu hijo solos? –Pregunto olvidando que no todos sabían de su relación con Shino por su posición de ANBU. –Por si no lo notaste, mi bebé esta perdido desde esta mañana ¡¿y qué haces en lugar de ayudarme a buscarlo! ¡TE LARGAS Y ME DEJAS SOLO! ¡¿¡¿Siquiera sabes cómo me siento? –En esta ocasión las lagrimas que habían asomado de sus ojos caían sin piedad alguna mojando sus mejillas y cayendo al suelo oprimiéndole el corazón a Shino que no sabía qué hacer más que sentirse mal y culpable.

-O.O… ¿Aburame-san es casado? –pregunto uno de los ANBU que se encontraban mirando la escena más que sorprendidos.

-¿¡Tienen un bebé! –pregunto un segundo ANBU mirando al tercero que se encontraba mirando la escena algo fastidiado.

-¿Shikamaru Taicho? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambos ninjas.

-Mendokusai…Si…a ambas preguntas. –respondió con un fuerte suspiro de fastidio. –Inuzuka-kun es su pareja…el castaño de enfrente. –dijo mirando la confusión en la mirada de sus acompañantes. –Y su hijo…hmm, ahhh….MENDOKUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI –dijo mas que fastidiado y realmente avergonzado con lo que venía. –Se llama Akamaru. Es el perro monstruoso de Kiba. –finalizo antes de recibir un fuerte golpe de parte de Shino.

-NO LE DIGAS MOSTRUOSO A MI HIJO. –grito antes de caminar de vuelta a donde se encontraba Kiba y abrazarlo fuertemente mientras los otros dos jóvenes ANBU se miraban entre ellos antes de arrodillarse junto al cuerpo de Shikamaru que se encontraba tendido en el suelo.

-… ¿Taicho? Nee…taicho… ¿se va a quedar ahí tirado lo que resta del día? –pregunto uno de los ANBU que había conseguido una barita y picaba con insistencia la cara de Shikamaru mientras su compañero picaba su espalda y trasero.

-¿Oye no había un rubio aquí? –pregunto el otro ANBU que se había detenido un momento al notar algo distinto en el lugar.

-Cierto… ¿Dónde crees que haya ido? –pregunto su compañero mientras metía unas baritas en la nariz de Shikamaru. –Jojojo…el taicho se esta picando la nariz.

-Jujuju…se va a sacar el cerebro. –dijo el otro siguiéndole la corriente a su compañero y ayudarle a molestar a Shikamaru.

Lejos…muy lejos Naruto corría desesperado, había sentido el chakra de más de uno de Akatsuki y lo que le inquietaba era que Sasuke estaba con ellos. Se acercaba tan rápido como podía pero antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando una ola enorme de aire se abrió paso arrasando con árboles, piedras y levantando una fuerte nube de polvo que le impedía ver. Repentinamente sintió como algo muy fuerte se estampaba contra él haciéndole caer. Al abrir los ojos su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos chocolate que le miraban de forma cristalina y una cabellera rubia hecha una maraña por el poder y la fuerza del viento.

-…Sasori-san. –dijo mirando incrédulo a Sasori que sujetaba muy fuerte a Deidara para que no se fuera a lastimar.

-Uzumaki-kun… -dijo sintiendo que las pocas fuerzas que tenia aun con él se drenaban realmente rápido. -¡Naruto! –se soltó a llorar a penas abrió la boca y abrazo también a Naruto que no entendía absolutamente nada.

-¡¿Sasori-san que está pasando, donde está Sasuke? –pregunto sintiéndose desesperado por no obtener respuesta.

-Esto es lo que está pasando, Uchiha Sasuke hizo esto. –dijo levantando la mano derecha mostrando sangre en ella. –Venganza. ESCUCHAME NARUTO, VENGANZA, SASUKE UCHIHA HIZO ESTO POR VENGANZA… Itachi está peleando…porque Sasuke le hizo esto a Deidara. –dijo mirando al rubio que aun tenía en brazos inconsciente.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, gritando en su interior lo que sus labios no expresaban por la única razón de saber…que era verdad. Se puso de pie en silencio sintiendo como se le estrujaba el corazón de tan solo pensar en que debía hacer algo para ponerle fin a este capítulo en su vida y la vida de Sasuke.

-Voy a detenerlo. –pensó comenzando a correr más rápido de lo que normalmente corría, tomando fuerza desde el fondo de su ser corrió como el viento en busca de lo único que durante su corta existencia le había mantenido con la esperanza de seguir. –Sasuke…

**Miiiiiiiiiiiiil gracias por seguir leyendo XD nos leemos en el proximo capitulo, MATTA NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	18. Verdad

**Hola :D Volví con un nuevo capitulo ojala les guste, espero me acepten la disculpa de que me tarde mucho pero tenia el cerebro algo cerradito n.ñU en fin disfrútenlo bye!**

Capitulo 18: Verdad…

-Joder… -susurro Sasuke tosiendo levemente por el polvo que se levantaba a su alrededor, miro por todos lados viendo nada más que polvo.

-¡DETRÁS DE TI, IDIOTA! –grito Pein saliendo de entre el polvo y atacando a Sasuke que fácilmente se defendió. Estaba herido terriblemente por la onda expansiva de su último ataque, se le había agotado el chakra y no había podido cubrirse de los trozos de arboles y rocas que habían salido volando con el choque de vientos, terminando muchos de estos en su cuerpo.

-¡CONTIGO NO ES LA PELEA! ¡Maldito entrometido! –grito antes de descargar un chidori sobre su brazo derecho y lanzarlo de una patada lejos de ahí.

-¡Respeta a tus mayores, mocoso imberbe! –ordeno Itachi saliendo del suelo y dándole un puñetazo a Sasuke en la quijada retomando la pelea que parecía no tener fin.

-¡SASUKE! –grito Naruto a todo pulmón mientras corría entre la espesa nube de polvo que crecía cada vez más por los ataques de los que eran participes ambos ninjas con apellido idéntico.

La garganta seca, los pulmones cerrados y la visión bloqueada…en ese momento eso era Uchiha Itachi que cegado por la rabia de lo que había ocurrido antes no racionaba correctamente mientras aun a pesar del dolor, del cansancio y el amor que tenía por su hermano menor no dejaba de atacarle, en ese momento por única vez en su vida, estaba siendo egoísta, quería venganza por lo que Sasuke había hecho a Deidara, la única persona que le había llegado a amar con devoción y franqueza. Aquel que había logrado reanimar a su corazón con tan solo sonreírle.

Si…en ese momento lo único que quería era rebanarle la garganta a su hermano menor…y sabía que cualquiera en su situación se sentiría exactamente de la misma manera.

Cerró los ojos y se concentro lo más que pudo tratando de enfocar lo que le quedaba de energía en la única persona a la que quería descuartizar. _Calma…sigue el sonido… ¿por dónde viene? ¿Izquierda, derecha, arriba? No…Oh… lo encontré. _Repetía en su mente antes de abrir los ojos revelando un color carmesí como el de la sangre que tibia corría…por sus manos… Cayendo al suelo, emitiendo un sonido único y…extraño.

-Sasu…ke. –escucho una voz, débil, seca… y ausente, que como un balde de agua fría le despertó. Abrió y cerró los ojos queriendo despertar de una pesadilla viéndose atrapado en una verdad peor de lo que sentía que seria. Sus pupilas se contrajeron y los ojos se abrieron más de lo que alguna vez habían hecho y por un momento… dejo de respirar.

-Maldición no puedo… -susurro Itachi cayendo de rodillas al suelo demasiado cansado y jalando aire a través de su garganta, que totalmente seca, le dejaba una horrible sensación de ahogamiento. La cara pegada al suelo pronto se hizo presente dejándole una extraña masa de astillas y polvo adheridos con sangre a medio cuajar por la gruesa capa de sudor que le rodeaba.

-…Yo tampoco. –susurro Pein antes de caer inconsciente al suelo boca abajo a una prudente distancia de Itachi que no tardo en mirarle y sentirse mareado, agotado sobre el suelo manteniendo la conciencia por si aun era necesario pelear con su hermano.

-…Na…Naruto…. –susurro Sasuke viendo que a quien había atravesado no era a su hermano.

-Lo lamento…lamento haberte fallado. –dijo con una mueca de dolor mientras en sus ojos el brillo infinito de la pureza se perdía poco a poco y en sus ojos los últimos rastros del llanto eran evidentes.

-no…no…No, No, NO, NO ¡NO! –gritaba en su cabeza viendo como el suelo se llenaba de la sangre bendita de la única persona a la que había amado. -¡NARUTO! –Gritó desesperado –NO CIERRES LOS OJOS…Naruto… no me dejes, perdóname por favor, perdóname –dijo sintiendo que la respiración le era más difícil a cada momento que veía que el ángel rubio que por años le robo el sueño se estaba muriendo sobre los brazos del demonio en el que un ángel caído se había convertido. –TE LO RUEGO NO ME DEJES… ¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gritos. Explosiones y el miedo a flor de piel era lo que se sentía en el aire a grandes distancias, Konoha se volvía un campo minado a causa de la paranoia de unos y la franqueza de otros, entre ellos la Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama quien algo ansiosa caminaba de un lado a otro acompañada del teléfono de la oficina, enredando todo lo que se interpusiera en el camino del enorme cable que parecía tener suficiente alcance como para rodear la torre entera.

-Contesta, por favor ¡CONTESTA! –gritaba mientras desesperada esperaba a que alguien hiciera que el sonido de timbre en el teléfono dejara de sonar. Estaba por colgar cuando de repente este se detuvo y una voz algo cohibida se escuchaba del otro lado de la bocina.

-¿Diga? –pregunto la voz algo nerviosa de lo que pudiera esconder el pequeño aparato blanco que sostenía.

-¿Quién habla? –pregunto Tsunade al no reconocer la voz.

-Este… ¿Zetsu? –pregunto asustado mientras veía a su mitad negra que solo se cubría la mitad de la cara con su mano libre antes de escucharle murmurar _eres un idiota_. -¿Quién habla? –repitió la pregunta un poco nervioso.

-Tsunade. –contesto mientras veía rápidamente por la ventana viendo que la nube de polvo se volvía cada vez más grande por causa del viento. -¿Dónde está Pein?

-No se… estamos solos en la cueva, los demás fueron a buscar a Pein-sama y a Sasori-san ya que desde ayer no sabemos de ellos.

-¿Estamos? –Pregunto – ¿Tú y quien más está en la cueva?

-Pues… es –dijo antes de que una mano distinta le quitara el teléfono.

-¡Aquí Tobi!

-Maldito hijo de tu –dijo antes de ser interrumpida por el antes autonombrado.

-NANANANANANANANA no debe de decir malas palabras frente a Tobi NANANANANANA –grito antes de tirar el teléfono y huir corriendo.

-L…lo lamento…ha estado un poco inestable desde hace unos días. –Respondió una tercera voz, esta vez femenina que rápidamente Tsunade reconoció. –Dígame, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar, Tsunade?

-Konan… reúne a tus muchachos. Necesito que me ayuden a buscar a Pein. –dijo tratando de mantener su calma para no asustar de mas a las personas que estaban en el extremo opuesto de la bocina.

-Dígame… ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto sospechosa Konan mientras veía a Zetsu que le miraba con algo de intriga por la expresión de su rostro.

-Pein…y algunos de tus muchachos están desaparecidos junto con Naruto y un escuadrón de ANBU. –dijo antes de escuchar como por el teléfono del otro lado se escuchaba un suspiro ahogado. – ¿Konan?

-Estamos en camino. –indico antes de colgar el teléfono.


End file.
